The Popstar and the Sport's Journalist
by EzriaAreLife
Summary: Life has changed dramatically for Ezra and Aria since they had left Rosewood all those years ago. Aria was world famous for one thing. Ezra was a journalist. They hadn't seen each other for 5 years, what will happen when they collide with all their issues? Warning: References to rape and abusive relationships
1. Chapter 1

Ezra had been getting his life back on track until that day. He had finally recovered from the debilitating wound Aria Montgomery had inflicted on him five long years ago. He had met someone, a beautiful medical student named Lily. He lived in a beautiful apartment, in an exclusive area of New York. He had a dream job as a journalist (okay a sports' journalist, but it was something). He was okay, he was really okay.

When Aria had shattered his world in two without explanation he had to try and find a way to move on. He didn't think he would trust anyone again after that. But his heart had become whole again and he had moved on.

Then everything changed and his life was thrown into turmoil again. It was just a normal Tuesday at his office, he was typing an article on the local soccer scene lethargically, when his boss called him over.

"Fitz!" Marina was grinning at him, "I have your big break. You can finally leave sports."

Ezra hated sports, detested them, but he had stayed on in the hope of promotion. He was about to thank her for this opportunity when Marina spoke again,

"I want you to write an article on Aria."

_Aria. _That name he had heard it more times recently that he had since he had known her. Although, Ezra had come to the conclusion that he had never really known Aria Montgomery. She was famous now. A pop-star, it was hard to believe really. She had never particularly shown any interest in singing when they had been together, he had known she could sing, but thought she was more interested in art and literature.

Aria had lost all the quirk that had made Ezra fall in love with her. She was now your classic star; her hair was dyed blonde and fell in perfect waves, she was skinny and tanned and her style was poles away from the girl he had known. Ezra didn't care for her music, but it was unavoidable. She was unavoidable; her exploits were on every magazine, newspaper and even social media.

"I can't Marina, I have… history." Ezra said sheepishly.

His boss simply smiled at his refusal, and said "I know. The Christmas Party? Remember?"

Oh God, Ezra had a little too much beer at their last Christmas party and had told the whole enraptured office the story of him and Aria.

He cringed at the memory of his drunken tale and replied,

"Then you know why I can't write a lovely article on someone who screwed me over."

The sub-editor pursed her lips,

"We don't want "a lovely article". We want a shocking exposé. You are the man for the job. Also this will result in a permanent promotion. Unless you want to be stuck in sport forever?"

"Lily, how would you feel about me interviewing Aria?" Ezra was lying in the couple's beautiful four poster bed, he had been mulling over Marina's words all day.

Lily looked up, surprised, from her laptop, "_Aria_, as an in your pop-star ex Aria?" she said suspiciously narrowing her ice blue eyes.

Ezra saw the look in her eyes, "It's okay if you're not happy with it. I won't do the interview," he said quickly.

"No, I…I just guess I'm surprised. You hate her. She, and I quote, "ripped your heart into pieces, then shredded it, then set it on fire and stamped on it"." Lily replied bemusedly, "I don't understand why you'd want to see her again."

Lily knew the story of Aria's betrayal.

"All that's true. She wasn't the person I thought I loved. But it's a chance to write a cutting article on her that will earn me great publicity," Ezra explained. He wanted to further his career, but if he was honest he was a little bit enticed by the idea of revenge on Aria.

"Well, you shouldn't pass up on a great opportunity to get the career you deserve just because of her. Go for it, Ezzy." Lily said encouragingly.

"I think I will." Ezra said determinedly.

Meanwhile on the West Coast, a certain pop princess was partying hard. After a long day doing promo for her latest single, Aria needed to blow off some steam. She used to party for the fun of it, now it was a hedonistic ritual that she _needed_ to function. On entry to the exclusive party she downed 3 shots of something horrendously strong, her mouth burned as she tried to stop herself from throwing up. The music in the hot club was making her head pound.

Oh shit, there was her manager Gary, she knew he was angry at her for blowing off her last interviews today. Aria staggered onto the dancefloor, trying to focus on staying upright. She swayed precariously. She was avoiding Gary, she had been for the past few weeks.

She had history with her manager that she didn't want to repeat. Gary had this charisma that she found difficult to resist, they knew they were attracted to each other and had been having an affair for a while. But that had to stop, Gary was married, not to mention that sex jeopardised their working relationship.

But she found that his magnanimous presence had moved beside her on the dancefloor, his large hand rested on her slim hip as she writhed to the music. Gary swept her long blonde hair from her neck and murmured, "I need to talk to you," with hot breath into her ear.

He grabbed Aria's wrist and led her into a corridor around the side of the club. Aria's manager stood close to her, his six foot five large frame bearing down on her tiny body which was pressed against the wall. She could smell his expensive cologne and his dress shirt pressed against her arm. Aria was utterly infatuated with the older man and her every nerve ending was throbbing with desire.

"Aria why did you skip your interviews earlier? You know how important this is to your success." Gary said angrily frowning at her.

"I don't know I…I got bored I guess. You know how difficult it is to keep me satisfied, very few can do it I guess." Aria said pouting.

Gary's face remained angry but a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"Aria I know how difficult it is but I always managed it. You've annoyed me today baby, you're going to have to make it up to me." His voice had changed to a low seductive growl.

Every piece of common sense in Aria's body had been washed away by the alcohol and she was on fire.

"I will, I promise," she whispered her voice hushed by lust.

"Now Aria, you're going to make it up to me now." Gary commanded. He kissed her violently she eagerly received his lips on hers. He lifted her up and carried her to a nearby bathroom and locked the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the interview had arrived Ezra couldn't decide what one was supposed to wear on the set of a music video shoot, for that was where he would be interviewing Aria. He eventually just decided to wear a shirt and tie, you couldn't go wrong with that surely?

He wondered whether she would be glad to see him, Ezra wasn't sure that he would be glad to see her…

_Although it had been five years ago, Ezra remembered the fresh wound of that day like it was yesterday. Ezra had thought he and Aria had been better than ever, they had agreed to continue their relationship throughout college they knew they couldn't live without each other, or he had at least._

_That day Aria arrived looking stressed to his apartment, she didn't waste time in her subject matter that day. "Ezra I've come to tell you we're over," she said._

_Ezra was dumbfounded, he thought everything was fine between them. He voiced disbelief and begged Aria to stay with him._

_"We're completely over," she said, becoming angrily "I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you."_

_"I don't understand Aria, I love you," Ezra said his voice shaking._

_"You're the worst thing that ever happened to me," Aria shouted, "You were my teacher and you abused your power, you wrote a book on me, you alienated me from my friends and family. You told me I might grow to resent you, and I do resent you."_

_Ezra's world shook, these were the worst words to him, to hear that he had ruined the life of the person he loved the most. But why had Aria lied to him all these years then? He still felt disbelief._

_"Aria, why are you saying these things. I'll try and make it up to you. I love you, I love you. I'm here for you Aria, if you need help I'm here. I'm always here," Ezra said._

_Aria shook her head,_

_"Just leave me alone," she said, "Just leave me in peace. I don't want you."_

_Ezra didn't know what to make of that, he thought Aria was the best thing that ever happened to him, but then she told him she hated him. But he had still loved her, always, he had told himself, even if he couldn't be with her, he loved Aria Montgomery. _

_Ezra imagined that he must have been terribly miserable those next few days, for Caleb had decided to bring him to try to reconcile with Aria at Hanna's graduation party. How he wished he had given up when she had broken up with him, then he wouldn't have realised that she was a heartless shell of who he had believed she was._

_The party was in full swing when Ezra entered Hanna's house, awkwardly dodging his intoxicated ex-pupils who were staggering about the room, swaying vaguely to a heavy bassline. He needed to find her; even if it was just to say goodbye, to tell her how amazing she was._

_Then he saw her, she was swaying awkwardly to the dance music beside a hulking blond boy who was looking at her hungrily, Ezra's ice blue eyes met her large hazel ones. She looked away and smiled seductively at the blond boy, then she kissed him and Ezra's world shattered. She kissed him to spite Ezra, this he was sure of, as the other young man moved his mouth to her neck, her beautiful eyes met Ezra's again. How could she do this to him, he thought, his world spinning. And he ran away from the party, away from the house, away from Aria, forever. This was inexcusable. He couldn't believe she would hurt him deliberately._

**_But there are two sides to every story_**

Aria was completely exhausted, she had been working on the music video for her latest single for 8 hours straight, and her killer heels were beginning to dig into her ankles leaving painful cuts. As she was getting yet another round of make-up done, she was cheered up by the sight of Gary motioning her over to him. She eagerly leapt from her stool and walked towards him.

Things had been progressing well between Aria and her manager, he had assured her that his marriage with his wife who no longer loved him would be ended shortly. Then they could finally be open about their relationship. Aria smiled up at Gary as he bent to whisper in her ear,

"I love that outfit on you baby, and I've a feeling I'm going to love it off you even more later." To this Aria blushed, she looked around to make sure nobody was watching and kissed Gary. Just as things were heating up, she heard a throat clear. A suited man was standing behind the couple awkwardly,

"I'm the reporter from the New York Record," he said.

It was Ezra Fitz.

Aria had hoped that after the last time she would never have to see him again. She knew she had been horrible to him, but she had to do it even though it crushed her to deliberately hurt him.

_Making a deal with the devil was never a good idea, this Aria knew all too well. Following the attack of Mike, Aria had become sick of –A's torments, she had given up fighting. She made an agreement, she would passively help Charles entrap the girls in that dollhouse, if he promised to leave her family out of it. He had said he just wanted to "play". But this game was more serious than Aria had known._

_Once she realised it was a game with death as a stake, she had opted out, beginning to help herself and the other girls escape that twisted dollhouse. But there is no return from a deal with the devil. After they escaped, Charles began to punish her, she had information on his identity, she was going to tell the girls, but then everything changed. With a single text_

**_"Bitch, stab me in the back, and I'll stab them. Cut ties with the bitches and the bed buddy, permanently_****_. Or I'll cut them, permanently. Look how easy it would be Kisses- Charles."_**

_Attached to the text was pictures inside each of the girls' bedrooms and Ezra's apartment. Each person was sound asleep, but terrifyingly there was a shadow of a hooded figure holding a knife aloof. Aria felt sick, she knew she had to distance herself from the girls and Ezra. She could get the girls to leave her alone by revealing her help to Charles, she was sure they'd be pissed enough not to follow her when she left town. As for Ezra, she didn't think he would be as easily persuaded._

_Ezra knew she wouldn't help –A without a reason, he would forgive her, he would continue to love her. Ezra's world centred on Aria, this she knew, but she had to remove herself from it. Or else Charles would kill him._

_The break-up was hard enough, and she had hoped those horrible things she had said would drive him away. But Ezra's faith in her remained and she knew he would follow her._

_She went to Hanna's graduation party in a terrible mood, she didn't really bother socializing with anyone. She was probably drinking more than she should have, it seemed to water down the pain. Andrew was around her like a fly, but she wasn't interested in him. Until Ezra walked in behind Caleb, with his eyes intent on finding her. She was so tempted to cave in and run into his waiting arms, but she couldn't. Instead she kissed the bulking Andrew. Aria's heart broke forever at the sight of Ezra's face, but she continued. She caught a final sight of her love running from the room, as Andrew sloppily kissed her neck._

_ Andrew was very enthusiastic, and he practically dragged her into the small laundry room. Tears were running down Aria's face, but Andrew either didn't notice or wilfully ignored them, as he undressed her. Aria told him to stop but didn't have the energy or co-ordination to fight him._

_The next morning Aria had told her friends of her assistance of –A, they were angry and she had no will to explain. Then she left town, having destroyed her life, in search of something entirely new._

Now here Ezra was, looking the same as ever, she had missed him, but she was so terrified of what he must think of her. But with thousands of thoughts running through her head all she could manage to say was,

"I certainly am glad to see you again."


	3. Chapter 3

"You know this journalist Aria?" Gary said, stepping towards Ezra, "That's great. I'm Aria's manager, Gary Pynn." He pumped Ezra's hand with a strong grip.

"Aria why don't you take him to your dressing room and he can interview you there?" He posed this as a question, but his tone was that of an order.

Aria led the former love of her life to her dressing room, they said nothing on the journey. Aria suddenly felt self-conscious about the underwear-like outfit she had on which exposed so much of her well-toned body. However if she had learnt one thing these last years, it was not to let weakness show, so she put on her normal confident front.

"Ezra Fitz," she said liltingly, "It's been too long sweety!" Ezra looked confused at this statement, and she decided to make him talk for a bit,

"I am so happy that you of all people are my interviewer!" Aria exclaimed, "Tell me what are you up to these days?"

"Well…I'm a journalist," he said nervously licking his lips, "My girlfriend and I have just bought our own apartment in the Upper West Side, so life is pretty good."

"Oh my gawd, uh-mazing!" she exclaimed, "Shall we get started with this interview?" Despite Aria's heart pounding she managed to stay cool.

Ezra had just managed to re-compose himself. He didn't know what to think around this glamourous airhead who had eyes just like the girl he had been in love with. He didn't connect this Aria with his former love, and that started to make it easier to interview her.

"Okay, first of all. Is your hair real?" Ezra asked.

Aria giggled hysterically, "It's not a wig Ezra, don't be silly! There's extensions by my amazing hairdresser Francis Rose, but the rest is real of course!"

The interview continued fairly similar to this, boring and silly. There were only two answers that Ezra thought interesting.

"Who's Gary?" Ezra asked, "Are you two serious?"

"Jealous Fitz?" Aria teased, "It is serious, but it's actually private until his divorce is completely settled. I'd prefer it you didn't publish that. I love Gary and I don't want people to get the wrong idea about our status." Ezra was still contemplating whether or not he would publish this piece of gossip when Aria said her next interesting answer.

He'd asked what fictional character she identified most with, expecting her to say Hanna Montana or something equally ridiculous. But her answer took him aback.

"Daisy Fay from "The Great Gatsby"," she replied. Ezra remembered their frequent disagreements about that particular character.

_He remembered they had been having their usual Chinese when they had got discussing Gatsby for only the ninetieth time._

_"You're not supposed to like Daisy, Aria! She's a fickle character who doesn't even go to Gatsby's funeral!" Ezra told his girlfriend._

_Aria shook her head,_

_"She's just misunderstood. Tom Buchanan probably hid Gatsby's death from her. She had a hard life living with Tom, he's a brutal character who is shown to hit women!"_

_Ezra pointed out that Daisy was portrayed by Fitzgerald as being a materialistic woman who cried over shirts. To this Aria shook her head, and said_

_"She's not fickle, she's just a very abused character." Despite disagreeing with her on this particular literary point, Ezra loved Aria's ability to see the best in everyone._

Ezra thought back _"a very abused character"_, this was who Aria identified with? He reckoned that Aria was like Daisy, shallow and self-pitying. She had everything now, she was a millionaire with massive fame, popularity and luxury. "Abused"? No way.

The interview was ended after half an hour and Aria was so glad that Ezra hadn't brought up their past. Maybe he didn't hate her…

"Hang out with me." Aria said suddenly, she felt good around Ezra. He seemed to not be judging her too much following the last encounter. She somehow felt… normal around him, calmer, more like the version of herself that she had actually liked.

Ezra was taken aback, he suddenly saw a golden opportunity; an interview with Aria was worth lots, but an insight into her actual life would be bought for a huge amount of money.

"Yeah, why not?" he said, in a balanced tone, "I'd like to know more about your life." He watched her face break into that familiar smile and felt a flash of guilt. Then she fixed her long blonde hair self-absorbedly and he was brought back to the reality of who Aria was now. She wasn't sweet, quirky Aria Montgomery anymore. He had just witnessed her shouting at some poor intern for not fetching her the right type of water, she was not someone he should pity.

Then a man's voice echoed from behind the scene where Aria's video had presumably been videoed.

"Maria, listen to me, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you," said the gravelly voice. Aria stopped in her tracks and a frowned creased her made-up face. Ezra recognized the voice as "Gary" from earlier from his hidden position with Aria he could see the older man talking intently to a stunning woman of about thirty. She looked upset whilst he was clearly pleading for forgiveness with her.

"Who were you with last night Gary?" the woman named Maria demanded. The look on Aria's face told Ezra that Gary had been with her.

"No-one baby I swear. I love you only, that's why I married you. I was just busy," Gary insisted. Aria's stomach dropped as she listened to the conversation.

"I guess I believe you," Maria said, placing her hand on her flat stomach, "I just thought you'd be making more time for me, what with the baby coming?"

Aria looked devastated as Ezra glanced at her, she hurried away down the corridor of the studio. She looked so distressed that Ezra felt compelled to follow her.

He found her crouched at the top of a flight of stairs, tears streaming from her face.

"I know what you must think of me Ezra, once a slut always a slut? The girl who screwed her teacher is now a homewrecker. How cliché, right?!" Aria was sobbing and practically beating the floor with her fist, "I love Gary and I swear I knew nothing about the baby! He told me it was over. So stop judging me!"

Ezra didn't know what to say, suddenly he was taken back 5 years ago again and he was trying to comfort Aria after boys in the locker had called her names because of their relationship. However this seemed so much more complicated, but he saw another glimpse of the girl he had known and he pitied her.

He sat down beside her, and said softly,

"I'm not judging you," Ezra took her hand, and she buried her face in his shoulder and cried harder, leaving black marks on his shirt sleeve.

"It's okay Aria," he whispered kissing the unfamiliar shade of blonde hair so gently she didn't even notice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you to anyone who is taking the time to read this, and especially those leaving reviews. I know it's very low on Ezria fluff right now, sorry! But it will get better, I promise, I'm going to do a flashback soon. I'm a fan of angsty stories, but I'll make sure to put good Ezria stuff in. I love reading feedback, so please review!**

**Also I don't know if I should maybe change the rating but there is mild drug use in this, as an abusive relationship. It's not graphic or anything but if those things upset you then maybe don't read this chapter. Also can I just clarify that some things said in this story may seem a little harsh or extreme, but it's just what the characters think at this moment in time, not my opinions, or even necessarily their true opinions.**

Ezra didn't know what to say or do, he felt a mixture of guilt and sadness rush over him. Guilt, for what he was doing, taking advantage of Aria's situation; and sadness, because of what she had become. Aria Montgomery was a shell of her former self, this he was beginning to realise.

Suddenly Aria regained her composure and sat up straight.

"Screw him," She spat decisively, rubbing her running makeup, "You're coming to a party with me tonight Ezra. I need someone on my side when I face him."

She took his large hand in her small manicured one, and led him back to the dressing room. There, Ezra watched Aria fizz about the white room furiously muttering darkly. She was trying to stay busy distracting herself from breaking down into profuse tears again. This was it. She would end it with Gary for good, it was a sign, with Ezra coming back into her life. He would help her to get her old life back. Ezra had always seen the best in her.

Ezra was extremely confused at this point. "So let me get this straight, you want me come to a party with you tonight…"

"Yes." Aria replied.

"…to help you end your affair with your married manager…"

"Uh-huh."

"…even though we haven't seen each other for five years and I should have left an hour ago?" Ezra concluded, raising an eyebrow.

"Please Ezra, I need your help. I trust you, you always wanted to help me," Aria replied begging.

Ezra considered this proposition with great wariness. On one hand, he was starting to think he could have the best celebrity exposé in a decade; on the other hand, he reckoned this exposé would hurt Aria a little too much. And he was remembering the girl he had loved, he was recognizing that there were definite remnants of that girl inside this popstar. But surely if he was helping her get out of this clearly toxic relationship it would cancel out much of the fallout from the article?

"Let me ring my girlfriend first to check that she doesn't want me home," Ezra said, slowly. He didn't want to upset Lily, he was planning to propose to her soon and didn't want to do anything which would jeopardize their relationship. He whipped out his IPhone and dialled Lily's number.

"Hey Ezzy," she answered using the nickname she had coined.

"Hey Lily baby, listen I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to make it home tonight."

"Why baby?" Lily whined putting on a small voice. Ezra realised how ridiculous the real reason would sound.

"Err, well I've got a big deadline to meet on my soccer article and it's not getting done until the early hours at this stage," he lied.

"Okay Ezzy, guess I'm just gonna have to cuddle all by myself tonight," Lily moaned, Ezra could envisage her full lips pouting in disappointment and felt a flash of regret.

"Sorry, baby, got to go, love you," he said quickly.

"Love choo too Ezzy."

Ezra looked up from his phonecall to see an amused looking Aria. But she quickly busied herself, obviously seeing that he was not in the mood for joking.

"So you're definitely ending it with Gary tonight then?" Ezra asked, aware of how strong her feelings seemed to be for the older man.

"Uh-huh," she said determinedly, but Ezra noticed her gulp slightly. Just as her was about to suggest that she choose a more appropriate venue than a party to have a serious talk about her relationship, Aria tugged her revealing outfit off in one swift tug.

"Woah, Aria," he said, "What are you doing?"

A naked Aria laughed, walking across the dressing room,

"Aww you're sweet Ezra, I'm just changing. Don't worry hon."

Ezra awkwardly averted his eyes. She was overly comfortable with this, he thought.

"Do you want me to leave?" he suggested.

Again, she laughed, "Don't be silly! You and quite a few others have seen it all before! Haha!"

Huh. "Quite a few others" Ezra thought, an irrational pang of jealously appearing from nowhere in his head. He had never seen Aria's body like this, she was emaciated. Her hipbones and ribs jutted out scarily and her legs were like little sticks. He had noticed quite a few bruises, scratches and err… hickeys over her body. This was not the toned, curvy body he had worshipped those years ago. Physically she just looked damaged and ill. Maybe the skinny look was the showbiz way, but Ezra thought she looked sick.

Aria pulled on a white playsuit which barely covered more than the skimpy outfit she had worn on set. She had texted Gary to tell him she would be late to this private party he was throwing for her, he wasn't happy, but he would get over it. She felt calm about the imminent confrontation with Ezra by her side.

Ezra seemed dazed as they drove in the beautiful car to the private members' club. Although he himself was now very well-off, he had never seen so much profane wealth, except with his own family during his childhood. Aria had told him proudly that the jewellery she was currently wearing was worth $9,000. She had expected him to be impressed, but instead he was repulsed.

They pulled up close to the entrance to avoid swarms of paparazzi and curious bystanders. She linked arms with him and led him past the security guard who opened the barrier with a qualm.

This was a club for famous people, but Aria was one of the most famous and Ezra attracted many curious looks as she strutted through the elaborate decorated entrance to the bar. He was grateful when they entered the darkened main party.

The music was pounding and the shady room was filled with scantily dressed women dancing provocatively and finely dressed men holding beer. It was so loud that Aria had to tiptoe to shout into Ezra's ear to be heard.

"I'm going to get something to calm me before I speak to Gary," she yelled, struggling to convey meaning. Instead of walking towards the bar, Aria led Ezra towards a woman dressed in yellow who discretely seemed to hug her and then walk off. In the dark, Ezra followed Aria out of the main area and into a small back area.

To Ezra's horror he saw her produce a small sachet of white powder, his mouth was gaping.

"No, no, Aria. You cannot be doing this. No," he begged her.

Aria simply smiled mischievously and continued to lay out the substance, bent over the table and rose again, wiping her nostril. Ezra felt like crying and shouting and shaking her and calling the police; instead he just shook his head.

"Why?" he asked dejectedly.

"Why not?" Aria laughed becoming more giddy than ever. She grabbed his hand again, attempting to pull him back onto the dancefloor, but Ezra stood still.

"No," he said simply.

Aria shrugged, "Your loss." And she staggered off, into the madness of the dancefloor.

Another night, another party, why would she need Ezra Fitz? He was no-one, she was everything now. Everyone wanted her. Talking of people wanting her, she could see that Swedish model, Svetlana eyeing her up. Gary always liked it when she brought a friend home, Aria thought, momentarily forgetting herself. That's right, she and Gary were over. Sorry, Svetlana, guess she wouldn't be tasting Aria's cherry chapstick tonight.

The next few hours were a blank in Aria's memory. The next recollection she has, is being in Gary's hotel suite arguing with him.

"You told me it was over!" Aria raged.

"I want you more Aria! You and I; we've something special baby. The dynamic is overpowering, and you know it," Gary said edged closer to her.

"I loved you Gary," Aria whispered tearfully, "But you lied to me. You fucked me over."

Gary became angry gripping her wrist, "Like you didn't, little slut. It's not like you don't screw other people."

Fear filled Aria's eyes, she shook her head and tried to free herself from the older man's iron grip.

"Whoever you fuck," Gary continued, "You're mine. And you love being mine. Admit it."

He now had his hands clasped tightly around Aria's tiny waist, she wriggled attempting to loosen the grip but he tore down her playsuit, and bit into her upper chest. Aria screamed and Gary stopped her mouth, muttering, "You're mine." She gave into his aggressive touch, this was the first time she fully realised who he was.

Half an hour later, Aria Montgomery left his hotel room crying and ran out to the cold street. Her hands fumbling she called a number she hadn't for years. The only person who would even consider helping her. Please let him have kept the same number, she thought. She prayed that Ezra would pick up.

Ezra had been driving for many hours when Aria called. He was already regretting abandoning her at the party. God knows she was vulnerable, she needed help. No matter what she had done, she needed help.

"Ezra I've made a terrible mistake and I need you," came the voice down the phone, breaking slightly as Aria cried. He followed her directions to the hotel.

As he pulled up the hotel he saw a crumple of a girl, pathetically sitting against a wall. He was surprised the paparazzi hadn't been alerted, but then it was 3am. Aria looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. Her suit was torn, blonde hair dishevelled and makeup smudged. She could barely walk, Ezra lifted her small body into his arms, easily, alarmed at how light she was.

Since she could barely sit up, she lay in the back of the car, shivering into one of Ezra's old sweatshirts. Ezra assumed that this state had been caused by what she had taken at the party. He did not know the true trauma she had been through, had he, he most likely would have walked into the hotel and punched the man who had hurt her.

For although he did not love Aria anymore (he wasn't even sure if he liked this new version of her); he had loved her, and he now felt pity for her and remorse for his previous hatred of her. Most of all, she was just a girl, crying in the back of his car and he felt an instinctive need to protect her.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria stirred from her slumber and sat up in the back of Ezra's car, she didn't recognize the street in NYC.

"Where are we Ezra?" she asked him. Ezra looked around,

"Oh you're awake. I'm starving and I was going to get us Chinese," Ezra explained.

"At 3 o'clock in the morning?" Aria said, raising a well-plucked eyebrow. Ezra sheepishly looked down and grinned.

"Yeah, well I found us a twenty-four Chinese and got us some food," Ezra replied and gestured to some boxes on the passenger seat, "Vegetable chow mein is still one of your favourites right?"

Aria shuffled in her seat, and blushed, "Yeah, I guess, you shouldn't have though. I don't really eat carbs at the moment."

Ezra laughed, and said,

"Aria Montgomery, doesn't eat carbs? Aria who loved pasta, bread, noodles, rice and fries doesn't eat carbohydrates."

Aria giggled, she was only now realizing how much she had missed the delicious greasiness of Chinese food, and she guessed her diet could go out of the window for one day. She hopped over to seat on the passenger seat from where Ezra had just lifted the Chinese boxes. He looked at her in surprise and then smiled, her hazel lit up. Ezra handed Aria the box of food and they began to eat hungrily. The atmosphere between the two became more comfortable.

"So did you break up with Gary?" Ezra asked, a little cautiously.

"I did," Aria said, "But then we kinda made up again." She avoided the sincere blue eyes of the man sitting next to her, she felt ashamed of what had occurred between Gary and her. Truth was, she was scared of Gary, and he had a lot of power over her, not just emotionally. Gary knew things about her that could ruin her life, she had to toe the line with him.

Ezra looked slightly disappointed but simply replied, "Okay, why are you not with him then."

Part of Aria wanted to tell Ezra the truth that Gary had raped her, and that she could feel a huge bruise forming on her chest. However she just couldn't.

"We had another fight," she lied, looking at her nails. Ezra looked at her in concern, she looked exhausted, wearing his jumper which drowned her tiny body.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to sleep somewhere away from my hotel room, away from Gary," Aria replied immediately. Ezra considered this, they couldn't go to his house where his girlfriend was. That wouldn't be okay. He would have to rent a hotel room for her to sleep in. He wasn't sure as to why he was going to these lengths to help her, but here he was paying for a hotel room.

Aria was clearly very nervous standing in the crumby lobby of the crumby hotel, it wasn't the most honourable of establishments, put it that way. All Ezra could afford (with the help from ten dollar note Aria had found god-knows-where) was one twin room. One very cramped twin room.

Ezra's heart was unexpectedly aching as he lay so close to Aria. He wondered if she was still awake.

"Ezra?" came a small voice from the bed beside him. Well she was awake.

Ezra murmured softly in reply, "Uh-huh?"

"You're awake," she stated, "I can't sleep. Do you hear the noises?"

Now that Ezra's attention was drawn away from thinking about Aria, he noticed a soft moaning and banging sound coming from the neighbouring rooms.

"Oh god," he groaned, "What can we expect in this place, I suppose?"

Aria laughed lightly, rolling over to look him in the eye, she was less than a metre away from him and his heart pounded. In this light, her distinctive eyes seemed to illuminate, her skin was porcelain and her lips were gleaming. He was going to reach over and kiss her, if he didn't distract himself. He quickly thought of some small talk,

"So how did Aria Montgomery, aspiring writer become Aria, international popstar?" he asked.

"Well I could always sort of sing, so after I dropped out of college, I did some small gigs to try and pay the rent," she said.

Ezra was shocked, he should have known she had left college since she had rose to fame less than a year after they had broken up, but hearing her actually say it was shocking. Aria had been so excited for college.

"Aria, why?" he asked. Aria shrunk slightly at the disappointment in his voice.

"I don't know, I just didn't feel right after I left Rosewood. I just needed something different," she said awkwardly, not bothering to mention how displaced she had felt after –A forced he to leave almost everyone she loved. She continued quickly; "Initially I was just a sad, chubby teenager singing depressing songs about her old English teacher. But then I was scouted by Gary and he helped me become who I am now… I owe it all to him."

"Aria, you don't owe him anything," Ezra said seriously, "You're really talented."

That's not what Gary would say to her. He would tell her that unless she kept up her diet, and her interviews, and her hair extensions and just generally doing what he told her, she would sink back to nothing in no time. The last time Aria had seen him in his hotel room, he had also told her that if he didn't keep sleeping with him, he would drop her from his label.

"So tell me, how did you meet your girlfriend?" Aria asked, trying to detract from herself. Ezra had to think about how he met Lily, at this moment she was a million miles away from his mind, as he lay facing Aria.

"We met in a bar, she's a med student," he said awkwardly, struggling to remember details about his girlfriend, he reached for his phone, flicking through his photoreel, "Here's a picture."

Aria studied the beautiful blonde woman on Ezra's phone who reminded her of Blake Lively and felt a sharp knife of jealousy.

"She's gorgeous," Aria gushed artificially. Ezra nodded awkwardly, clearing his didn't really feel like talking about Lily right now, not with Aria.

Gradually the easy banter between the two ebbed away and Aria feel asleep, but Ezra couldn't. He could hear noises from the corridor that made him wary, it almost felt as though the rough voices would break the door down and barge in. He was afraid that someone had spotted Aria in the lobby and wanted to get in to see her. Ezra felt that protective instinct towards her again and he felt he couldn't sleep while she was so vulnerable.

Then she began talking in her sleep and squirming uncontrollably,

"No please, don't! Leave me alone!" she gasped, tossing uncontrollably. Ezra sat up, bolt upright and shouted,

"Aria wake up!"

But she continued in her frenzied sleep terror, beginning to cry uncontrollably and saying,

"Please I don't want to! Let me go, please," she begged in her sleep. Ezra rose quickly from his bed and shook Aria gently.

"Wake up, please," he cried, Ezra couldn't bear to see her like this. What had happened to her that had made her this terrified? It broke his heart to see the pain on her face, the way her body was contorting in hysteria and the sound of her voice cracking in fear.

Her eyelids fluttered open, and she gazed up at him, a tear rolling down her cheek,

"Hold me," she said, her voice hushed. Ezra enveloped his arms around her petite frame, and allowed her to cry against him for the second time that day.

"It's okay baby," he cooed. Aria regained her composure and sighed. She allowed herself to fall back into old patterns, old routines. She then realised that Ezra had called her baby, and it kind of turned her on and the clouds of her despair cleared. She rose slightly from his grip realising that his hand was on her bare leg.

Ezra felt his hand on her leg and felt a jolt of electricity through his body. He looked up at her, seeing that her eyes where now free from tears and glinting seductively at him. Aria licked her lips, he had missed those lips, and now they were moving towards his. Aria kissed him softly, he should stop her, but his feelings were spiralling and he didn't stop her. Now he was kissing her back and her hands were on his shirt buttons, and their kiss was deepening. God, he had missed this, Ezra moved his lips to her neck, running his hands through her long blonde hair. It was the same shade of blonde as Lily's. Shit. Lily.

"Aria, stop," he said removing his touch from her a little reluctantly, "Stop, this isn't a good idea."

Aria sighed, already regretting expressing her lust for her ex-lover, she didn't need more crap in her life right now.

"I'm sorry Ezra, I shouldn't have done that," she mumbled, then she sighed and flopped back onto her bed… I'm going to sleep now, 'kay?" And she fell asleep all at once, the cheap hotel room becoming a distant memory in the confines of sleep.

Ezra didn't sleep the rest of the night, guilt racking his brain. Not only had he cheated on Lily, but he had led on Aria as well. But he had felt the familiar raw passion he had known those years ago yet again and it was tormenting him. He had begun to see more and more of his Aria in her, and now he was beginning to think there was a reason why she was so shallow acting. He couldn't sleep at all and was now worrying about how awkward it would be in the morning.

Aria's head was pounding the next morning, she sat up in bed, and realised she was alone in the hotel room. She frowned, this wasn't like Ezra to leave her. Then she spotted a large folded shirt, pack of pantyhose, plate of bagels and scrap of paper on the bedside table. She picked up the note scanning the familiar scrawl, and began to read;

_"Aria-I had to leave before you woke, sorry. I've rang you a chauffeur car, so I hope you can get wherever you need to go. I also thought you might want something fresh to wear, all I could afford was a really big oversized shirt that you could wear as a dress? I know you used to do that sometimes, I hope it's okay for you. I also bought you some food, screw the no-carbs diet, and enjoy the bagels!_

_Sorry for last night, I just was tired and old feelings came back up. I know it's no excuse for taking advantage of you. I wish you only the best and I'm sorry, again._

_Love, EF."_

Aria teared up slightly and clutched the note to her chest, _"Love, EF", _she couldn't bear that she was losing him again. It felt like their breakup all over again.

**Arghh it actually pains me to write bad Ezria! But fear not, it is far from the end of these two! Next chapter I'm planning to fast forward around 6 months, and it will be a big chapter. Who will Ezra choose, Lily or Aria? Will Aria remove herself from Gary? I tried to have some more nice Ezria stuff in that chapter, but I know bits of it were sad!**

**I do find it diffciult to imagine Aria with blonde hair! But I think it conveys how much she had changed since she last saw Ezra. Any reviews are very welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra returned home that day feeling deflated and down, like he had left piece of himself in that hotel room with Aria. Before he had gone home, he had went to the office and written "the shocking exposé" his boss had wanted, yet he wasn't intending to submit it. He knew how much it would hurt Aria and whatever she might have done to him, he couldn't inflict such a wound on someone clearly so fragile.

Sitting in his beautiful apartment, Lily's warm embrace suddenly felt cold and frigid, nevertheless he felt guilt for his deception and came clean, telling her the truth. Well, part of the truth.

Ezra told her that he had followed an opportunity and went with Aria to the party. He told Lily about the Gary relationship, the drugs and even Aria's over-sharing nature. He did not, however, mention they had stayed in a hotel room together, he told the partial truth, making it sound like he had spent the night in the office typing the article, rather than the few hours in reality.

Ezra did feel guilty, he really did, as his girlfriend smiled understandingly, her beautiful face gleaming as he apologized profusely.

"Ezzy baby, it's okay. I know how important your career is, honey-pie," Lily said serenely, kissing him on the cheek.

Ezra had not expected this, Lily was being so understanding… Suddenly a horrifying image of his hand on another woman's thigh sprung to mind and a feeling of awful guilt washed over him. How could he have been so foolish? He had risked everything for a shallow, selfish, utterly messed-up ex who was in love with her married forty-something manager. This, when he had sweet, uncomplicated Lily. Suddenly he knew what he had to do.

Ezra darted over to the chest-of-drawers and pulled out of his sock, a black box. Ezra knelt before his girlfriend,

"Lily, will you marry me?"

**_6 months later…_**

They had made it, it was the night before their wedding. Ezra thought back on all the bumps there had been over the last few months and regarded this fact with surprise.

First of all, Lily had been the ultimate bridezilla. Not happy with his original modest proposal, she insisted they re-do the moment in front of a crowded expensive restaurant. Then she had dictated every detail of the ceremony, reception and honeymoon, she actively ignored Ezra's opinion. A fact which had begun to cause rows between him and his fiancée.

Secondly, Ezra was fired a month after he proposed and he had struggled to help fund the fairytale wedding that Lily desired.

Lastly and probably most contentiously, the article. Ezra hadn't wanted to submit the article, he thought it was morally wrong and had turned down the lucrative sum the editor had offered. This annoyed Lily greatly, she knew the extent to which the article would damage Aria and therefore how much it would be worth. Lily couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to hurt someone who had broken his heart. Not submitting the article was also the main reason he'd been fired.

Despite all this, they had stuck together and here they were at their rehearsal dinner, what could go wrong?

Aria had become stronger since her last meeting with Ezra; physically, mentally and emotionally. She had seen herself from his view and didn't like what she had seen.

Aria had distanced herself from Gary, he had been distracted with his wife and the baby, so that had been easy enough. She had started eating properly again and not following the stupid diets Gary had made her follow. She had stopped partying so hard and stopped taking drugs completely. She had made time for things like art, books and old movies again. She had even cut her hair and darkened it to a caramel shade rather than peroxide blonde, it wasn't her old colour but it was an improvement. As a result of these changes she felt a heck of a lot better.

But a new source of pain had emerged, she missed Ezra. She longed to discuss all the novels which she had given herself time to read recently, or to hear him say he was proud of her. But she had no excuse to contact him, she knew what happened when they were together. They had this awful, wonderful chemistry which wouldn't be fair to his girlfriend.

One evening she was cuddled up in her New York hotel room trying to finally watch Chinatown. However her mind just drifted to Ezra, he was in this city and she was imagining what he would be up to. God, she felt pathetic.

Just as she was about to drift off into sleep, her phone rang.

"Hello Aria?"

It was her friend Patrick, he was high up in some publishing company or something. Aria wasn't quite sure what Paddy did but he always had gossip and would frequently ring her with juicy nuggets about celebrities from the office.

"Hey Paddy," she cooed, pleased to hear from her friend.

"Aria, why did you bring a reporter to a party with you?"

"Ezra? He's an old friend and wasn't actually reporting on me," she replied, "Why? This was like 6 month ago."

Patrick sighed, "A "friend", are you sure? Aria, he wrote a pretty horrendous article on you, it's going to print tomorrow."

Aria's head hurt, why had he done this? Ezra had been so kind to her that day, and now he had written an article revealing all her darkest secrets. She paused, unable to communicate her hurt.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked, "I'm going to send you the article now, just to prepare you for the shit that's going to go down tomorrow. Sorry Ar, that's the best I can do without the journalist's consent."

Patrick hung up, and shortly after, Aria's phone buzzed with an email of the article. She quickly opened the document, reading sections of the piece in horror…

_"Very few know very much about "Aria", I can boast to being one of a tiny number who know the real her. And it's not pretty…"_

_"…After breaking up with me, she proceeded to deliberately humiliate me, by throwing herself at another guy. At this moment, I learnt more about her than I had learnt the two years we had been together…"_

_"…In order to feel wanted Aria prostitutes herself to her married manager, Gary Pyme. Despite her assurances, it is clear that Aria doesn't really think the 41 year old will leave his pregnant wife for her, she kids herself that she thinks there is a happy ending, but there's not…"_

_"…The popstar wants to portray a tragic image of a lost girl to me, but instead I see a spoilt brat begging for attention…"_

_"...whilst there is something sad about the 23 year old's drug-fuelled, promiscuous and unfulfilled haze of an existence. I can't help but think she has brought it upon herself..."_

Aria felt herself crumble a little bit, so this was what Ezra had thought of her? Worse, he not only thought it, but he was ready for the world to read his views on her? Aria felt anger boil up in the pit of her stomach as she imagined how much he had been paid to pretend to be kind to her that night. It had all been fake; the sympathy, the forgiveness, the warm embrace.

But that kiss, had not been fake. Aria knew Ezra's physical reactions very well still, and whether he wanted to acknowledge it or not, he had felt the same passion during their kiss. Lying bastard, Aria thought, she jumped from her bed angrily. Aria quickly dressed, pulling on her skin-tight leopard print, highest stilettos and blood red lipstick whilst dialling a new number into her phone.

"Hello, New York Record!" said the chipper voice on the line, "How can I help you?"

"Hello, this is an urgent call about Ezra Fitz, can you tell me where he is? I need to get in contact with him _immediately_."

Ezra paced the beautiful banquet hall, awaiting his bride-to-be, the rehearsal dinner was perfect, Lily had thought of every single detail. The hall was elegantly draped in white ribbons and tasteful violin music hummed in the background. Lily herself was beautiful, with the sort of flawless beauty, Ezra had thought only possible with photoshop. There she was, Ezra saw his fiancée with his mother laughing. He did admire Lily's ability to get on with Dianne Fitzgerald; few could actually do it.

Then he was assaulted by a shock of leopard skin, and red lipstick, the last person he had expected to see the night before his wedding. Aria Montgomery stood before him, hands on hips.

"Ar…Aria?" Ezra spluttered. She glared at him, he recognized that glint in her eye, and it meant trouble.

"Tell me Ezra, what the fuck is this?" Aria said, shoving her phone in front of his face. Ezra's eyes widened in horror, recognizing his article. Confusion washed over Ezra.

"How do you have this?" he asked, "Aria I never meant for you to read this!"

The scene was now beginning to attract attention, and Ezra was aware of the cameras photographing his superstar ex.

Aria was apparently unaware of the guests-cum-paparazzi and continued raging on at Ezra,

"Yeah, you didn't expect me to read it! Until it was fucking published you dick!" she yelled.

Ezra tried to express his confusion, "Aria I never submitted this!" he cried.

She raised her eyebrow disbelievingly, "Yeah well who did?" she asked.

Out of the corner of his eye Ezra was suddenly aware of Lily stepping forward, her full lips pursed. She looked unhappy at the embarrassing scene, but was throwing daggers with her eyes at Aria. Aria turned to look at the 5 8' supermodel type woman in surprise.

"It was me, I couldn't see you throw this opportunity away," Lily said, appealing to Ezra, "Plus you hate that whore, it makes no difference what is published about her. Anyone can see she's trash."

Lily looked at Aria sneeringly, now eager to say her piece and continued, "You deserved revenge Ezzy!"

By this stage Diane Fitzgerald was shepherding guests from the banquet hall and demanding they delete footage from their phones. Many bad things could be said about Ezra's mom, but she sure was good at damage control.

Aria rounded on Ezra again, having taken in all that his fiancée said.

"So you hated me? This was all about revenge, even if you didn't want to publish it, that's still what you think of me?" Aria said, her eyes filled with a mixture of anger and hurt.

This triggered Ezra's annoyance,

"Look Aria I'm sorry about the article. But you really can't blame me for hating you, after how you treated me when we broke up!" he yelled, his voice shaking, "You really screwed me up, I couldn't trust anyone for fucking years. You ripped my heart into pieces, I went into recluse for basically the next 6 months. And you knew what you were doing when you kissed Andrew that last night! You knew how much it would hurt me."

Aria looked dejected, her voice was hushed slightly,

"I'm so sorry Ezra, I didn't want to…I had to…I couldn't let you get hurt…I'm so sorry."

A tear slid down her cheek, Aria abruptly turned on her heel and rushed from the grand hall, Ezra could hear her sobbing as she ran out of the elaborate hotel.

Ezra turned back to his fiancée and mother, for a moment that felt like a lifetime, and at that second he realised how little he had in common with them. Lily's rapport with Dianne was suddenly, not something to be celebrated, but a warning sign he had missed. Her nickname for him, "Ezzy" suddenly sounded so stupid. He saw her shallow and self-absorbed nature as if for the first time. He had never noticed how her professionally made up eyes were dead behind the surface. Lily opened her mouth, as if to apologize, but Ezra simply shook his head.

And with that he turned and followed Aria out of his own rehearsal dinner.

"What are you doing Ezra?" Lily asked, "This our rehearsal dinner! You can't leave to follow a girl you barely know anymore."

Ezra turned back, briefly,

"Maybe I can't, but I am," he said. He never looked back. He felt he had to find out more about why Aria said she had to hurt him all those years, he couldn't leave her forever not knowing what had motivated her.

Aria was sitting outside on a bench, it was raining and she was shivering dramatically. Tears rolled down her face and mixed with the rain they washed off much of her makeup. She saw Ezra approaching her, in shock she stood.

"Aria!" Ezra called to her, peering down the road. He began to run towards her.

"I want to know everything," he said once he had reached the petite girl. Aria stepped closer to him, her hazel eyes catching in the streetlight, they were filled with emotion.

"Should you not be at your rehearsal dinner?" she asked quietly, breaking the intense gaze between herself and Ezra.

"I don't think so, I'd rather be with you," he stated honestly.

Aria looked down, "That's stupid, you're screwing your life up," she said.

A quote he had heard somewhere many years ago jumped to the front of his mind,

""Be bold and mighty forces will come to your aid."" Ezra said, and with that he whipped off his blazer and wrapped it around the shivering Aria.

"Come on, we've got an article to stop" he said linking her arm.

Sitting in Ezra's car with the heating full blast and his coat draped around her shoulders, Aria listened to her ex-love on the phone with his editor.

"It's liable Marina," he lied, "I was never going to publish it, but Lily sent it in looking for the money. If you go to press Aria's people could sue you."

Once he had finished on the phone Ezra turned to her, "I've killed the article. I had to lie and say I made it up, but it won't be going to press, don't worry."

Aria nodded, sweet relief washing over her, but then she felt a pang of guilt,

"Did you get in trouble?" she asked.

"With my editor? No. She fired me a while back anyway." Ezra stated.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Aria said, wondering why Ezra had been fired, he was such a good writer.

"Yeah well when I didn't have an exclusive article about you to publish, she wasn't happy," he said, then he turned to Aria, "Can you tell me the story now?"

Aria nodded silently, she still felt an irrational fear of –A, even though she knew Charles had been brought to trial, and put in jail, the memories of those years haunted her.

She took a deep breath as she recounted to Ezra how she had made a deal with Charles when her brother had been attacked, how she had changed her mind and how –A had tortured her for it. How she had cut off her friends and then him. How the only way she could think of to keep him safe meant she had to break him first.

"I never meant to cause you any pain, if anything I hoped you would just hate me and then move on with your life," Aria said, "I never wanted Andrew, I cried the whole time after you left."

Ezra looked up sharply, he had always hated that boy and now his suspicions were proved correct. Ezra was having difficulty processing all of this new information, he suddenly felt terrible for Aria. She had had to alienate everyone she loved from her life, that's why her life had spun so much out of control, he never should have let her go.

"Aria I'm so sorry, how can I make this up to you?" he asked.

Aria sighed, she felt tired and wanted to go home and sleep and forget everything that had happened. Telling Ezra the Charles Story had brought up repressed emotions and exhausted her.

"Just drive me back to my hotel Ezra," she said.

Ezra nodded and drove to the expensive hotel Aria directed him to. They arrived and Aria checked back in.

"Well, I guess this is it," she said, saying goodbye to him in the hotel bar.

"Yeah," Ezra said taking a seat at the bar, "I'm not sure what to do next though. I just broke off my engagement. Shit."

Ezra ran a hand through his hair, as he came to grips with the magnitude of what he had just done. Aria sighed, taking the seat beside him.

"It's not too late to go back," she said, "I'm sure Lily will accept your apology."

Ezra looked at her, "No. I don't want that," he said, "How could I go back to her? I just don't know where to go from here."

"Hey can I get a round of shots?!" Aria called to the bartender, she looked at Ezra, "I think I know where you should start."

Ezra threw back his shot, trying not to gag as the burning sensation hit the back of his throat, he looked at Aria who looked unruffled by the strong alcohol. Huh, she used to be the lightweight in the relationship, now the tables had turned.

"So Miss Montgomery, how's the relationship with the manager?" Ezra asked cheekily, after the alcohol had settled.

Aria looked confused for a second then laughed, "Well it is more occasional sex now since he is distracted with the baby and stuff. But he's getting bored of that family thing now and wants more with me."

Ezra downed the second shot that Aria had given him, and asked her,

"And what about you? What do you want?"

Aria paused, she hadn't even taken time to consider her own emotions. She had considered Gary to be the dominant one in the relationship. If he wanted her, she would go to him. These days it didn't even feel like she had a choice with Gary. But she knew Ezra would freak if she said that. So she simply admitted,

"I don't know. Gary has always looked out for me."

That made Ezra angry. No he hadn't, he had let Aria become a shadow of who she was. Gary clearly didn't give a shit about anything except having sex with her.

"Aria, all Gary looks for is opportunities to have sex with you!" Ezra yelled, "Why do you let him? Do you even like him?"

Aria shrugged her shoulders, her eyes meeting his intense blue ones. Ezra's jaw was trembling in anger,

"Are you even happy? You could be so much happier, I would never have let you get hurt," he said, not even really knowing what he meant, "I wish I could turn back time, now we're both hurt."

Aria made sharp eye contact with Ezra,

"I know it hurts Ezra, but I think you're better off without Lily," she stated. The shots had an impact on both and words were tumbling out of their mouths.

"And I think you're better off without Gary," Ezra said, slightly angry that she was diminishing his sorrow over Lily.

"I can't believe you're comparing what I have with Gary, to your money-grabbing rebound," Aria yelled, standing up. Ezra also stood, gazing at her with eyes made passionate with anger.

"She was my fiancée Aria, we lived together!" Ezra replied angrily.

"Yeah I think you're better off without her!" Aria cried, stepping closer to him.

"Okay then, prove it!"

Ezra hadn't really known what he had meant by the statement, but Aria's eyes changed to have something new in them, passion. Suddenly he became utterly aware of how close she was to him. The sexual tension was unbearable.

Aria grabbed a handful of his hair, pulled his head down and pressed her warm lips to his, Ezra automatically lifted her up to his level, ignoring that they were in a busy bar. Aria felt a rush of lust as his hands gripped her petite waist. Once he released her from his grip, she took his hand, leading him to the elevator.

The journey to Aria's penthouse seemed to take an age and every nerve-ending in Ezra's body seemed to be sizzling. Once they arrived in the luxurious room, Ezra grabbed Aria's arm and pulled her into another passionate open-mouthed kiss. He spun her around, peeling off the skin tight dress she was wearing. Aria's body was as he remembered it from years ago, curvy and toned again. He moaned slightly as he took in her purple lace matching underwear.

Ezra knelt before Aria, unbuckling her bra and tossing it carelessly aside, moving to worship her breasts with his mouth. Just as he was about to pull down her thong, Aria grabbed his chin, turning his head to face her.

"Wait," she said breathlessly. Ezra's heart sank a little, he didn't want to stop, but if Aria wanted to…

"Lie on the bed," she commanded. Ezra looked at her, a little surprised, but he did so.

"You want to forget Lily right?" she asked her naked chest falling and rising rapidly. Ezra nodded, confused, trying to suppress the urge to pin her against the wall and get it over with in less than a minute. Aria sat above him, her legs on either side on him, she ran her nails down the length of his chest.

"You're not going to recognize her by the time I'm done," she said, "Take off your shirt."

Ezra did this, with Aria unbuttoning his trousers, making sure to run her hand over his most sensitive area and driving him crazy.

Then she began kissing his chest, working her way down, leaving small love marks on her way. Ezra lay on the bed his eyes rolling in pleasure, as he watched Aria's take his boxers off and kiss his cock.

Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked on it. Ezra was practically writhing on the bed by this stage.

"Please Aria," he begged. Aria smiled licking her lips, she could see every sheen of sweat on Ezra's toned chest, he was going crazy and she loved it.

She pulled her underwear off, and they both gasped as she slid onto his penis. She began to bob up and down, slowly at first, then increasing the tempo, using Ezra's chest as leverage to bounce up and down. Ezra loved the view he got of Aria's full breasts bouncing up and down, as she rode his cock.

"Ezra!" she gasped as he moved one hand from his grasp on her bare waist to gently smack her ass. He could feel her walls tightening around her.

"Yes Aria, say my name baby," Ezra moaned, as he moved to squeeze Aria's breasts.

Hearing her scream "Oh Ezra!" was enough to send both of them over the edge, and they climaxed.

As soon as they finished, collapsing into a messy, sweaty heap, they knew they'd probably regret it in the morning, but right now both Aria and Ezra could not think of anywhere they'd rather be.

**Okay so this is my longest chapter so far, but I think you'll agree, a lot happens in it! I've never written smut before, she I hope that was okay! Some of it was probably rather OOC but then the whole fanfic is like that!**

**Did you guys manage to spot the season 2 Ezria reference in the chapter? **

**Things are far from resolved with Aria and Ezra in this story, will Ezra have a place in Aria's new life as a popstar? Do you think he'll resent her for ruining the things he thought he wanted; his job and relationship? How do you think the Aria/Gary situation will pan out?**

**Any reviews/suggestions very welcome! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Aria felt safe and protected as she lay in Ezra's arms, she nuzzled further into his chest. She was content and warm, as she let the morning light which filtered into the hotel room hit her face. She realised Ezra was awake, he was watching her in awe as the sun illuminated her distinct features. Aria loved the way he looked at her.

"Aria," he said her name like a prayer, and hearing her name on his lips still gave her a certain thrill, even after all these years, "You look so good in the mornings, it puts the rest of us to shame."

Aria raked her eyes down his naked, toned body, replying,

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that Ezra."

He smiled taking a strand of long light brown hair and twisting it around her finger,

"You changed your hair, it's not your old shade."

Aria felt a pang of nostalgia for the old times; when she was his Aria, and he was her Ezra. But she wasn't that girl anymore, she couldn't be. He couldn't love her, she was not the old Aria, and she was screwed up.

"Yeah," she replied a little sadly. Ezra picked up on the tone, and thinking she was upset about him not liking her hair said,

"It's nice! It's a lot better than the blonde. I much prefer brunettes."

Aria looked at him, awkwardly, realising what he had said. She couldn't be his new Lily, she wasn't capable of loving Ezra the way he deserved. But she wanted to, she needed him in her life. So her selfish nature took over.

"Ezra," she said carefully, "Would you like a job working as a publicist for me? I can't guarantee anything, but I'm sure Gary would listen if I asked for a job for you."

Ezra considered this, he didn't want a sympathy job, but truthfully he needed one. Also being close to Aria was like a drug, he needed to see more and more of her.

"That would be amazing," he replied, his heart leaping a bit when he saw how her face lit up with happiness at his answer.

Ezra sat nervously outside Gary Pyme's NY office a few hours later, Aria was in there at that moment trying to persuade her manager to give him a job. He wondered how much control Aria had over the evidently extremely powerful man.

"

Why should I give him a job Aria? I don't know him," Gary asked Aria. She assumed her most persuasive, begging face.

"Please, he's been a top reporter and I've known him for years, and he is really trustworthy," Aria said, "Please Gary!"

Gary's face assumed a leer, he stood from desk, and murmured with damp, musty breath into Aria's ear,

"Baby, I'm won over just wearing you begging my name."

Aria repressed a shudder, she tensed slightly as Gary stroke his hand over her body. No, no, no. This wasn't happening again.

"C'mon baby, I'm gonna start paying you more attention from now on," he told her, "Besides, I'm granting you a favour, least thing you can do is repay me."

So this is what she had been reduced to, a common prostitute exchanging sex for favours, Aria thought, as she granted the repulsive man entry to her mouth.

Ezra had been waiting for just over twenty minutes when Gary emerged from his office, beckoning him in.

"So Fitz," he said, slapping him on the shoulder amicably, "You're employed, Aria here has used her womanly charms to persuade me of your potential. Welcome on-board."

Ezra wondered what Gary meant by "womanly charms", as he glanced at a blank-faced Aria.

"Aria baby you can leave now, me and Ezra gotta talk some business," Gary told Aria. As with a rather grim expression on her face, she stood, her manager smacked her playfully on the ass, and Ezra needed all his self-control not to slap _him_ right back.

Gary grinned when Aria left the room, saying,

"Damn that girl's a freak."

Ezra clenched his fists under the desk.

"You're gonna love this job Fitz; great pay, great lifestyle, great pussy," Gary said, winking, "Just sign this."

Gary produced a contract, and handed Ezra a pen.

"Thank you Mr. Pyme," Ezra said, fakily.

Gary smiled as he signed the paper,

"Ezra, you should know there's one more term which isn't in the contract," he said, "Screw whoever you want; dancers, make-up artists, shot-girls. I don't care. But if you're thinking you can fuck Aria, forget about it. In case you haven't noticed she is mine, and I don't like to share. If you do anything, I will fire you both."

"But that shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Well, shit.

Ezra left the office in a state of shock, Gary was an absolute bastard. And he was now his boss. Ezra looked up and saw Aria looking at him. He should have felt anger that she was clearly carrying on the sordid affair between her and Gary, but he didn't feel angry. Ezra felt pity.

Why was Aria so blind? Gary was a terrible person, he clearly was a controlling character who treated Aria like his possession. If it were anyone else, Ezra would have walked away from this situation. But Ezra intended to make Aria rethink her choosing to be with Gary, even if it was only through their friendship.

Aria felt terrible, her neck was sore from Gary's controlling hands and she had a guilty conscience. Worst of all, Gary had probably made it evident to Ezra that they were still sleeping together and now Ezra probably hated her.

"Ezra, I'm sorry," she said, in a small voice avoiding meeting his ice blue eyes.

"About what?" he said, forcing a smile.

"About Gary… after last night…I'm just sorry. I'd understand if you're annoyed," Aria replied.

"Aria, I get it. You don't need to apologize," he said, "Friends?"

He was so good, she thought, I'm such a terrible person and I don't deserve him.

"Yes, friends," Aria said, smiling gorgeously at him. He enveloped her in an amicable hug, and then pulling away said,

"C'mon trouble, your manager says I'm writing some sort of promotional piece about your rehearsal. I'll drive you."

45 minutes later Ezra was sitting backstage in a huge stadium in the centre of New York watching Aria begin her dress rehearsal for the first night of her American Tour. He had been instructed to write a gushing article to whet people's appetite for the concerts.

He watched half in awe, half in amusement as Aria gyrated with perfect timing as she sang along to a series of her catchy pop tunes. He recognized most of the songs, but found it difficult to write a convincingly positive review. They had very simplistic and repetitive lyrics such as _"You my bay-bay-baby", "Imma freak, freak, freak for ya" and "Na na na na". _He found her dance moves amusing, not because she looked silly, in fact quite the opposite.

_Ezra remembered the club that Aria and her friends had snuck into after Ali's 18th birthday. They had dragged, him and the other boys along. Not that Ezra had a bad time, for most of the night he and Caleb chilled in the corner drinking beers and chilling. They had become good friends by this stage and had good fun watching their girls dancing with amusement._

_Toby and Spencer were off somewhere kissing in a corner, and he was pretty sure Ali was doing the same somewhere with her new boyfriend. Emily had left early, having had to go to a swim contest early the next morning_

_ Hanna and Aria meanwhile were at the centre of the dancefloor, laughing and dancing enthusiastically to Beyoncé. _

_"Hanna like a professional dancer," Caleb said watching his girlfriend with admiration, he glanced at Aria and chuckled slightly, "Oh my god, Aria's hilarious."_

_Ezra looked at Aria, her dance-moves were very different from Hanna's. While Hanna did moves that were probably from a Beyoncé video, Aria appeared to be doing the "load the trolley" move. While girls around her twerked, Aria looked delightfully adorable as she did the dorkiest dance-moves Ezra had ever seen. But she made them look good, Ezra had never seen someone make the "screwing in the lightbulb" move look good, but Aria's face was illuminated as she twisted her arm, pretending to put in the imaginary lightbulb. He loved seeing her happy, and she looked so happy. She was individual and quirky and a dork and beautiful and he loved her so much._

_"I love that girl so much," Ezra said, accidentally voicing his thoughts aloud. Caleb smiled, Ezra had broken up with Aria, but it was evident he still was deeply in love with her._

_Just then the two girls came running to the booth and begged the two men to join them on the dancefloor. Hanna dragged Caleb by his hand to the centre of the floor, and the two were grinding off each other in no time._

_Aria looked at the couple and shook her head, "Hanna's way bolder than I am, I'd get self-conscious dancing all sexy in front of people."_

_Ezra laughed, in private he knew Aria was not a prude in the slightest, in fact quite the opposite, yet when it came to dancing she got embarrassed doing even slightly risqué moves._

_"Aria, your dance-moves are possibly the dorkiest thing I've ever seen," Ezra said teasingly._

_"Hey!" Aria said, in mock indignation, "You are going to be practically begging me to teach you "the sprinkler"!" _

_Aria led them to the dancefloor and demonstrated "the sprinkler" to Ezra. It involved putting one arm behind her head and the other palm reached out into the air and moving it back and forth in time to the music. Ezra couldn't resist her calls to join him, and soon he found himself on the dancefloor copying her moves (although admittedly he was far less co-ordinated than she was). _

_The pair ignored the sniggering from a snobby group behind them, and proudly danced like nerds. Hanna and Caleb began to copy them, and soon half the dancefloor was doing "the sprinkler"._

_Ezra didn't think he had ever laughed more than that night he spent with his best friend Aria, dancing dorkishly in the club._

Given this history, Ezra was surprised how much Aria was able to drop and pop and twerk without even looking slightly self-conscious. He kind of missed "the sprinkler" and yearned to see it thrown in to the professional dancing.

**I hope you guys enjoy the image of Ezria doing "the sprinkler", half as much as I enjoyed writing it. There were some classic dance-moves featured in this chapter! I just wanted to end on some fluff, I think Ezria dorky-dancing will be my new headcanon. Hope you guys liked that bit!**

**So…Ezra now works with Aria, and his boss is Gary. Will he risk both he and Aria's careers to pursue his feelings? I reckon he would if it was just him at stake, but with Aria on the line… I don't think he'd want to hurt her! Gary is so horrible, I feel creeped out even just writing about him!**

**Please let me know what you think, I'll take requests for flashbacks, questions etc. if you have any! Also please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra was struggling to write anything positive about this manufactured show that Aria was starring in, until one of the final songs. Ezra watched as Aria reappeared on the stage in a much simpler outfit, it was just a plain grey dress with straps. The lighting became less flashy, with a single white spotlight illuminating Aria. The velvet material of her dress pooled around her creamy shoulders, and although it covered much more than the previous outfits, Ezra thought it was the most sensuous.

Ezra noticed she was in her bare feet, as she padded softly over to the stool which sat in the middle of the stage. This was a dress rehearsal so Aria had to act as she would if she was actually doing her show, she smiled out at the empty stadium and spoke into her microphone.

"Hey guys, so if it's okay I'm going to change it up a bit. This is a cover of a song I love, I hope you enjoy it."

After addressing her imaginary fans, Aria nodded to the guitarist beside her, and he began to strum. Aria was looking at the ground, almost shyly, then she began to sing,

"She's a good girl, loves her mamma…"

Ezra sighed to himself, Aria was singing "Free Fallin'" by Tom Petty, a song which he loved. Aria's voice although it had taken on a new vulnerability easily filled the stadium. Ezra was enraptured by her, she had sadness in her hazel eyes which translated into heavenly song.

"And I'm free-falling…" she sang, her eyes closed in emotion. Ezra watched her in awe, Aria had always put her emotion down in art of some form, whether it was writing, painting, photography and now singing.

When she finished, Ezra couldn't help but clap. Aria smiled sheepishly, appreciating his support. She quickly mouthed her thanks to him, then darted off stage ready for the next song.

When Aria finished her polished rehearsal, she was instructed to find Gary backstage. She was exhausted and could scarcely drag herself to her manager.

"Good work, babe. But you need to tighten the choreography in "Imma freak"," Gary said, "Also we're dropping that boring acoustic song you wanted to do, I was practically falling asleep."

Aria's heart sank, "that boring acoustic song" was the only thing that got her through the rehearsal, it was the only time she wasn't incredibly uncomfortable or racked with nerves.

"I like that song," Aria murmured in a small voice. Gary raised a grey eyebrow at her, he looked angry,

"What did you say?"

There was a long pause, Aria stared awkwardly at the ground, and then Gary repeated himself, grabbing Aria's wrist.

"What did you say?! Don't be ungrateful Aria, this is essential advice for you. You're boring without my advice," he ranted, "Your voice is nothing amazing, if you do that song that will show."

Aria felt fear as she looked up into Gary's cold eyes, she cowered away from him.

"Okay Gary, I'm sorry," she was shaking as Gary released her. She felt overwhelmed by fear when he was near her, and she almost winced at the sound of his angry retort,

"You had better be sorry."

And the day dragged on for Aria,Ezra went back to the hotel after the rehearsal so she couldn't even be cheered up by his presence. Her show was a blur in her mind, she had done so many that she could be an unthinking robot throughout the performance.

Another thing that Aria had become accustomed to was wild after-parties. These were probably the most hedonistic of all the parties she attended. After almost every show Gary would throw his own party, exclusively for the crew. There were never any outsiders there, so any activity could be carried out without fear of it being reported to the world.

There was always outrageously provocative dancing, heavy drinking, loud dance music, drugs, prostitutes and sex. When she had first arrived in LA, Aria had found the parties (which were thrown in her name after all) enthralling, but she had quickly grown to the resent the rabbit hole nature of the events, which she had so deeply fallen down.

Ezra meanwhile was feeling bewildered by the world he had stumbled into. First off, he needed to go back to the apartment he had shared with Lily to get his stuff. Despite the little time passed it felt like forever since the engagement party he was dreading his visit to the opulent apartment, and he knew he had been right to feel this way when he was greeted by an elegant blonde pitbull at the entrance to their former shared home. Lily had something close to remorse in her eyes, but her authoritative stance suggested that she was angry.

"Ezra," she said, simply stating his name in a way that greatly differentiated from the coos of "Ezzy baby" he had been used to.

"Lily," Ezra replied as way of greeting, "I'm just getting my stuff and then I'm going."

Lily nodded pursuing her lips, and looking mildly upset, for a moment Ezra almost felt sorry for her, but then she spoke again and doused the small light of sympathy in cold water.

"Are you screwing her yet?" Lily blurted, glaring at him, "I know it's only been… what, 24 hours? But I hear she'll spread her legs for anything."

Ezra looked at Lily lost for words, although he didn't intend to answer her, his face must have given some kind of reply, for his ex-fiancée tutted.

"Jesus Christ Fitz, you couldn't have waited a day?! You're not anything special to her," she said, "You're not Aria's saviour, or the love of her life, or her boyfriend, or even anything important to her. She's a shallow, fragile, drug-addicted girl who had sex with you because she was sad and you said nice things to her. She's not your Aria Montgomery, and you mean nothing to her."

Lily's words felt like bullets ricocheting off exposed skin. He looked up from the floor, making eye contact with his ex and said,

"But I care about her… so much."

The beautiful blonde smiled wryly, on a person with warmer features her expression could have looked sympathetic, but Lily looked sneering.

"Of course you do," she cooed, "You love being the hero, so much so that you've screwed up what you had here to pursue her. You made the wrong choice. Goodbye Ezra, you'll be gone when I get back, leave your key."

With that Lily sashayed out of the huge apartment.

Once Ezra packed his things he made his way to the party he had been invited to by Gary. It wasn't that he even liked parties, he simply had nowhere else to go. It was worse than the other party he had been to, he didn't think it could get much worse than that had been, but it could.

The party was small but disgustingly lavish; the room was decorated with a large gold fountain as the centrepiece which apparently spouted champagne, the waitresses were all gorgeous blonde models sporting only black underwear and a gold tray, and most distinctively several large black and white prints of Aria adorned the wall.

Ezra's eye was caught by a particular photo which depicted Aria completely naked except for a fur scarf to cover he modesty. Although Aria was pouting in what would be a "sexy" manner, Ezra noticed how skinny she look in the photo, and that there was something close to fear in her eyes.

To his embarrassment he heard a throat clear behind him, and turned to see a petite red-headed woman following his gaze.

"Quite something, isn't it?" the red-head said, grinning at him, "You can say many things about the Aria/Gary relationship, but you can't say he doesn't fully appreciate her physical form."

Ezra felt slightly repulsed at that comment, and the fact that this seemed to be a realm where everyone accepted the relationship between the married man in his forties and the twenty-three year old girl.

"The name's Kerry, by the way," the woman offering a hand for him to shake, "I'm the head set designer for the current tour."

Ezra shook Kerry's hand, surveying her; she had flame red hair which was cropped at her shoulder, her numerous piercings and tattoos suggested she was the poster child for alternative girls, yet she was dressed in a girly dress that provided a contrasting mix that worked surprisingly well.

"Ezra Fitz," Ezra said, "I'm the new guy."

"Oh yes, you. I've heard about you. Just employed right?" Kerry said, "Have you had the "don't screw my property" talk yet from Gary?!"

Well, at least it wasn't a unique experience.

"I have indeed," Ezra replied, sounding a little relieved.

"All the guys get that talk, even the old ones, even the married ones, even the gay ones." Kerry said, slightly cynically "But not girls, Gary likes when us girls get with Aria, if he can watch and help out that is."

The red head laughed contemptuously.

Why, oh why had he begun working for this creep, Ezra wondered. He noticed the use of "us girls" and looked up at Kerry in mild curiosity, too polite to ask, he quickly looked away.

"I see that judgey look newbie," Kerry said laughing slightly, "Okay, okay maybe once, but not anymore, I have a girlfriend."

Just then a massive cheer arose in the room,Ezra turned to see that Gary and Aria had made a grand entrance suitable for royalty.

He is incredibly vain, Ezra thought, look at him in that fur coat, looking like a wannabe pimp. Aria looked tiny beside his imposing stature, in contrast to his winter weather gear, she wore a skimpy gold dress that was semi-transparent. Her tiny hand was enveloped by his huge one as she was led through the room by him. The flamboyant lovers were greeted with a flute of champagne each and following each downing it in a moment they strutted straight to the dancefloor.

Ezra had never seen anything as self-indulgent and bizarre as this spectacle, yet the partygoers who had surely seen it many times before were loving it, and the room was filled with cheers and wolf-whistles.

Kerry laughed at Ezra, whose eyes were as wide as dinner plates,

"Sometimes I forget how weird it all is until I see a newcomer react to it. Don't worry you'll get used to Gary's theatrics," she assured him.

Ezra began to feel a little more comfortable as Kerry invited him to sit with her friends from the hundred strong crew. They were nice arty people, he imagined if Aria was not held hostage by her fame she would have been friends with them. The group mainly spent the evening poking fun at the frankly revolting behaviour at the party, laughter helped Ezra numb his feelings of horror at Aria's activities.

Ezra had to witness Aria getting horribly drunk and giving Gary several lap dances. The party was making him regret ever seeing a sliver of the old her. He wanted to leave.

"Ezra you can't go," Kerry said, "They don't let you."

He was dumbfounded,

"What? Why?"

Kerry sighed, "I don't know… Gary's a megalomaniac and insists he and Aria are always the first to leave. The party generally gets better after they go, so don't worry. It can be incredibly tedious waiting for the two of them to leave, but judging by the state of Aria it'll be any time now."

Kerry was obviously referring to Aria's intoxication, She was clearly at the point of passing out. Ezra felt like fainting himself when he saw two lines of white powder being put out for Gary and Aria. He assumed she had stopped with the drugs, but obviously not. Ezra had to avert his eyes as she snorted the toxic powder, and proceeded to kiss Gary passionately.

Aria was addicted. She accepted it now, she needed drugs at times like this to help her get through it. But she also needed drugs not just during hard times, but to function. She hated herself and the things that went through her head, and she would take anything that helped her quieten the shouts of venomous thoughts in her mind.

Aria hated herself for being famous; she hated her own music, her own style, her own habits, her own appearance and her own life. Above all she hated herself for loving Gary, she was her biggest addiction, her most dangerous addiction. She hated Gary, but she loved him. Aria loved the danger and the rush she felt, the feeling of being the muse of the most powerful man she had known, she loved the lust they felt and she the way she sometimes felt as though nothing else mattered when they were together.

However at this moment, Aria did not feel that rush, instead she felt self-conscious and afraid. She was all too used to what would happen next. But she couldn't show her true feelings as she kissed Gary heatedly. It was just a show, just a show. As she wrapped her legs around Gary's middle, whilst covering his neck in kisses, she wondered if Ezra were here. She was aware of many pairs of eyes watching her and Gary, that's what he liked after all; to show off his prized possession.

She saw Gary almost imperceptibly nod to the men at the nearest booth, with that and without breaking the kiss he carried her out of the room.

Aria closed her eyes, as she heard several sets of footsteps following them from the party room into the more intimate but still luxurious bedroom. She could never get used to this humiliation.

Ezra glanced curiously at the three men who followed Gary and Aria out of the room, he turned to Kerry and asked,

"Who are they?"

To Ezra's surprise the bold redhead looked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh them, they…errr…they pay to watch," Kerry said, "If the rumours are to be believed, they pay big, big money."Ezra had to swallow acid which rose rapidly from the back of his throat, he wanted nothing more than to beat Gary to a pulp. Surely Aria didn't consent to that; being with Gary was one thing but Ezra was sure she would never want creepy old guys perving over her.

"Jesus Christ, he's sick," Ezra stated angrily, "He needs to be locked up."

Kerry and the rest of the table all looked at Ezra curiously, wondering why the mild-mannered writer had suddenly taken on such aggressiveness. Ezra clenched his fists, and continued,

"Why does she allow it?! Why does anyone allow that?! That _isn't_ acceptable in any decent moral code, why do you all act like it's fine?!"

With that, Ezra, glaring at them contemptuously, slammed his beer glass down and stood.

"I'm out of here," he said, "I suddenly feel ill."

Ezra Fitz wasn't a man who broke down from emotion often, but he did that evening. He sat alone in the corridor and felt tears creep to his eyes. He wasn't quite sure why he cried, there were numerous things upsetting him it must have been a combination that kicked him over the edge. Maybe he cried because he ended his engagement the day before or maybe it was because he was now working for a corrupt crook.

But what pained Ezra the most was Aria; god knows it was always Aria, maybe he wasn't quite in love with her anymore, but he loved her. Despite everything they had gone through Aria was the brightest light in his (admittedly rather dull) sky; he had loved every part of her…he may have forgotten it in his previous anger, but he had adored every bit of her soul as well as her body.

But now, who was she turning into? He couldn't bear to witness this dark world consume every bit of the only girl he had really ever truly loved. Ezra was coming to the conclusion that the only way to help her was to get out of this world and back into reality.

Just as he was thinking this, a sliver of light illuminated the dark hallway; someone had opened a door. Ezra heard male laughter and several pairs of footsteps, it was Gary and his cronies, Ezra realised if that was them, then this must be the room Aria was in. He waited until the sounds faded and scrambled to his feet, rushing to the door which lay ajar.

He had planned to burst in, scoop her up and carry her faraway from there. But when he saw Aria on the bed, stark naked, curled up in a ball and staring dejectedly into the distance, he was unravelled by how pathetic and fragile she looked. Ezra crouched beside the bed and said softly,

"Are you okay?"

Aria shook her head, her hazel eyes still staring beyond Ezra blankly. She said nothing.

"Do you want to shower or something?" Ezra inquired in a concerned tone. Again Aria said nothing and made no effort to reply.

"…Or a bath? You still like baths right?"

Again, no reply.

Ezra sighed, stood up and said,

"Okay I'm going to run you a bath, why don't you nap for a few minutes?"

Ezra found a beautiful marble tub in the adjoining bathroom and began to fill it with steaming water and the posh looking rose scented liquid he found on the shelf. He found a soft white towel and matching robe also on the shelf, and he set them on the radiator ready for Aria to get out of the bath.

He went back into the bedroom to see that Aria had not moved from the position he had left her in, curled up motionless on the bed.

"Aria?" he said, softly when she didn't acknowledge him he moved closer to her and repeated, "Aria? Would you like a bath?"

As though only noticing Ezra's presence for the first time, Aria looked up at him slightly startled she then nodded. Despite her silent agreement, she made no attempt to move and so he offered her his hand which she took almost a little shyly. Aria stood slowly, as though she had almost lost the ability to do so. She leant on Ezra's shoulder for strength, and he wrapped a hand around her naked waist, unlike the last time he had done so, there was nothing sexual about this embrace.

Ezra helped her into the bathroom and left her to soak in the bath, meanwhile he flopped on the bed and stared off into the distance, he didn't know how much time he passed lying there. Aria eventually emerged in the towel robe, which almost trailed off the floor when she wore it. Some of the colour had returned to her face, and she gave Ezra a meek smile as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Feeling better?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, thank you so much Ezra, I'm sorry," Aria said.

"Sorry for what Aria? It's Gary who will be sorry," Ezra said, "We're getting away from him Aria, tonight."

Ezra had forgotten what a little firecracker Aria could be when the slightest thing annoyed her, her hazel eyes sparked with anger.

"Do I not get a say in this? Are you just going to be my Prince Charming whether I like it or not?!" she ranted, "I told you before, I love Gary and I have a life, a career, an empire which I've built."

"Aria, this life you've built is tearing you apart, it's going to destroy you, this "empire", if you don't get out soon. I've seen it already," Ezra replied disgusted, "You don't love Gary really though do you?"

Aria looked at Ezra, she wished she could say she didn't have any feelings for Gary, but she did. Aria could never define the emotions she felt around that man, and she definitely was unable to explain it to Gary now.

Ezra didn't know what answer he'd expected from Aria, but he hadn't expected this hesitation. He was crushed by her non-answer, and taking a deep breath said,

"Aria you have to decide what you want. If you decide you want out, and just to be clear that's not saying you want to be with me, it's just saying you want out… then find me in a week's time, bring whatever stuff you want and I'll drive you away."

He paused, and continued,

"…I'll wait for you outside the concert you're playing next week, if you don't come then I'll know this is what you chose, and I promise I'll never bother you again. Please think carefully about it… I'll quit either way next week, I can't bear to stick around to see you self-destruct…"

Ezra's voice cracked as he stood to leave the hotel room and said,

"…Fuck, Aria you're the best person I've ever known and god knows this kills me. Please make the right choice."

With that he closed the door behind him, leaving Aria alone once again.

**Okay so a long chapter, and also a dark chapter. I'm sorry if any of that content was upsetting to people, I try to keep it not graphic.**

**Also a bit of a cliff-hanger! What do you think Aria will do?**

**Please continue to read/review. Feedback is so good, and encourages me to write more!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ezra stood gazing up at the large stadium, Aria's fans were beginning to filter out with t-shirts bearing her face and name on them. He wondered if she would come, maybe he shouldn't have given her the ultimatum… but it was too late to go back now. He had packed his stuff from the hotel room ready to go, Ezra reckoned he must have been one of the shortest lived crew members ever. They had moved to a new city, Philadelphia of all places. Ezra was planning to go back to Rosewood, he'd never got around to selling 3B and he could use there as a base, to decide what he was going to do next, no matter what the outcome of this evening._

Earlier that week…

Aria had a decision to make and she didn't know how she was going to choose between them; Gary or Ezra, Ezra or Gary, this life or her old life, anonymity or days passed since Ezra had delivered his ultimatum to her, and she was more confused than ever about what to do. Aria was alone in her hotel room in Philly, she was thinking about Rosewood, it was less than an hour away from the city and part of her longed to drive to find all her old friends and family.

She quickly dismissed this foolish thought, her former "loved ones" hated her. No-one had bothered to try and contact Aria since she had left Rosewood all those years ago, sure she hadn't wanted them to look for her initially. But she had been top of the Billboard charts 5 times for crying out loud, it wasn't as though she was missing. Her parents had given up communication when she dropped out of college and her old friends had never even attempted to speak to her. No-one cared… except Ezra.

Aria's mind was almost made up when her phone rang, it was Gary's secretary, Arlene

"Hello Arlene."

"Hello Miss Montgomery, Mr Pyme would like you to go to his suite to meet him."

Aria sighed, why couldn't Gary phone her himself if he wanted to sleep with her? Reluctantly she made her way to his penthouse suite.

To her puzzlement she found the opulent apartment completely empty, but then something caught her eye, in the corner of the room hung the most beautiful gown she had ever seen.

Enamoured by the gorgeous garment she moved closer, she caught sight of a gold card folded on the bedside table next to the dress. It bore Gary's seal and she opened it to read;

**"Darling Aria,**

** I saw this dress and knew I had to see you in it. Only you could be worthy of something so beautiful. I'd like you to wear it tonight to the record label gala… I can't wait to see you in it**

**From your biggest fan, Gary."**

Aria smiled to herself with glee, and admired the Oscar de La Renta gown. She had seen dresses like this, and she knew they cost upwards of ten thousand dollars. Carefully she slipped it on, and stared at her reflection in awe. The gown showed off her slim waist and then bloomed out into a delicate layer of skirts. It was midnight blue, and embroidered with dozens of tiny silver beads. It reminded her of the night sky, the dress really was a work of art.

Just then a soft knock on the door released Aria from her daydreaming over the dress. Her make-up artist peeped her head around the door and said,

"Mr Pyme asked us to come and do your hair and make-up specially," she said, the woman entered the room followed by Aria's hairdresser.

It turned out that Gary had given them special instructions as to how her hair and makeup was to be. She wasn't to look in the mirror until the team were finished. They revealed her look to her at the end and Aria was stunned. She admired herself in the mirror. Her hair was done in a delicate up-twist, among her fair hair they were tiny silver beads identical to the ones of the dress. Aria's makeup emphasised her big hazel eyes with a contrasting silver eye shadow and her lips were blood red.

Aria had never felt more like a princess or more beautiful and glamourous. She couldn't believe that Gary was doing all this for her.

To Aria's confusion, the driver of her limo didn't take her into Philadelphia city centre, instead she seemed to be headed towards the country. Suddenly the car made a sudden turn into a field.

Aria blinked in confusion, where was she? Then Gary opened the car door and gave her an approving look.

"Aria, you look stunning, just as I knew you would," he said, kissing her hand.

He lifted her out of the limo with little effort, and carried her towards a waiting helicopter.

"Come my lady, our chariot awaits."

Gary told Aria during the journey that the gala was in New York, not Philly and that they'd be flying there. Aria enjoyed the ride thoroughly, she felt like a queen surveying her lands below her whilst her king kissed her neck and poured her copious amounts of champagne.

Upon arrival the couple were swarmed by cameras, although not officially public Aria felt that everyone who saw her on Gary's arm as they walked along the red carpet would know they were together. And she adored it.

Then it was time for her to go on stage and do a speech in front of the prestigious gala. Gary was to introduce her on stage.

"Now ladies and gentleman, I'd like to introduce the star of Global Records," he said, addressing the 2,000 strong audience, "I think you'll all agree that she is something special. She's had 2 platinum albums, her 52 date American tour sold out in an hour and her last single was at the top of the Billboard charts for 4 weeks straight. She's talented, gorgeous and sensuous; it's my girl, ARIA!"

As soon as Gary said her name the crowd roared. The public screamed and shouted her name, whilst the esteemed got to their feet at the tables and gave her a more dignified but equally as enthusiastic applause. As Aria walked out everyone's eyes were on her, her heart was pounding, not with nerves but with joy. She smiled widely as she strutted to Gary, his eyes were filled with pride and as he hugged and kissed her on the cheek, Aria thought that this was the best night of her life.

Three days later and Aria was still grinning ear to ear due to her good feelings from the gala. She was on a complete high; everything was on a complete high; her career, her relationship with Gary and her mood. She had made up her mind, she belonged here.

Well, almost made up her mind. She told herself that next time she had an awkward encounter with Ezra in the corridor that she would tell him she had chosen to stay with Gary. But each he walked past her she awkwardly averted her eyes.

Aria found she couldn't tell him just yet, she told herself her hesitation to reject him forever was just nostalgia for her first love. She feared that the true reason was that there was a part of her that wanted Ezra, and that would always want Ezra. Aria didn't want an emotional goodbye, in case it stirred up repressed feelings and so she decided she would simply let the night that Ezra had asked her to meet him pass by.

It wasn't as easy as that, and in the last 72 hours leading up to that moment she unconsciously found a distraction for herself. Gary had truly treated her like a queen in recent days and especially after the gala, Aria wanted to thank him.

There was a hotel in Ibiza that they had visited last year, it was overlooking a stunning beach and there had been an exclusive party on said beach, Gary had loved this place and said it was the best few days of his life. Aria wanted to book for the two of them to re-visit that place as a treat, and to thank him for being so good to her.

The only problem was she didn't know the name of the place or have a number for it, she had tried googling but she couldn't find it. Aria knew Gary kept a record of all these things in his office, but she wanted the trip to be a surprise and so she told his secretary her plans.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, so can I borrow the key? Just for a second?" she asked Arlene his secretary.

Arlene, a plump lady in her mid-40s smiled and said,

"I think it's a lovely idea, just be quick."

Aria thanked her and quickly darted into Gary's office. She had never been in her alone, but she had spent a lot of time in her, especially in the early days of their affair, oh if these four walls could talk. She therefore knew where to look, and made her way to the filing cabinet sharply. Aria was shifting through the masses of papers when something caught her eye.

Was that? No it couldn't be. It looked like a document written in her mother's handwriting. Aria picked up the crumpled A4 page and gasped aloud as she realised it was Ella's writing. It was a letter from 2013, when Aria had first been picked up by the record company. But she'd never got this… Aria had thought her mom had given up on her when she first dropped out of college. There was a big stack of similar letters from Ella in the drawer, the most recent was only from two months previously. There were older ones from her dad, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and even Ali.

This changed everything, Aria had thought she had been abandoned by everyone she loved but in reality that had tried to numerous times to reach her.

And Gary must have hidden her letters, he had made her think she was worthless and unloved. Why? He had nothing to gain from blocking Aria off from her loved ones. Just as Aria's rage was building inside her, she heard the door open and close with a bang.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gary asked angrily, as he caught sight of Aria rifling through his papers.

"I would ask you what you're so jumpy about me finding, but as I already know," Aria said, holding up the letters, "I'll ask you this; why?! Why Gary?!"

Gary stepped forward and attempted to grab the documents from Aria but she moved her hand away quickly so he snatched air instead.

"Aria put those down now, you don't need to read those," Gary said slowly, trying to persuade her.

"You're too late, I know what they are!" Aria exclaimed, "And you will not be getting them back anytime soon, or at all for that matter. I'm going to read them, like I should have 4 years ago. Why the hell did you think you had the right to confiscate my mail?!"

"Aria listen to me baby, your so called friends and family don't know what's best for you," Gary said, grabbing her other hand, "They'd want you to give up your career, there's no point stressing you out with all that. I just wanted to help!"

"That's my decision Gary! I'm not some little girl who can't decide "what's best for her", it's my life!" Aria shouted, hands on hips.

Gary murmured in a sinister tone,

"You're my girl Aria and you'll do as I say."

Something sparked in Aria with that statement. _No. _She was not a possession, she was not Gary's girl, and she was not his plaything. Aria had put up with being used as someone's doll for almost all her high school career and she had fought it with every ounce of spirit. Why had she put herself into that position again? But enough was enough. Everyone who knew her thought she was only Gary's puppet, but they were wrong. Aria Montgomery had been through more than anyone of her age should ever have to go through, and she had become strong. Sometime in the last five years she had forgotten this, but she had the strength to get past this.

Instead of cowering away from Gary, she stood up straighter and attempted to be imposing despite her small stature,

"Gary I'm not a possession, I'm a full grown adult with my own thoughts and opinions," Aria stated, with all the courage she could summon.

Gary's nostrils flared as he breathed in and out with anger,

"Stupid slut," he muttered, and with that he stepped forward and punched Aria before she could even flinch.

She stumbled backwards in shock as she felt the full force of the impact of his fist on her face, he stood over her looking at her with contempt all over his face.

"That'll teach you. Don't ever speak to me like that again," Gary spat at her, he turned on his heel and swept out of the office.

Aria touched her lip with her index finger, it was bleeding. She had never been punched before, and she had never expected to be hit by a man… especially one she was romantically involved with. Although she recognized that there was nothing romantic about her relationship with her manager, but she couldn't believe that he would use the same hands that he used to caress her body when they made love to hurt her. It was by no means the first time he had been rough her, but that had been during or just before sex; Aria had been able to dismiss his behaviour as Gary just getting carried away during passionate moments.

Aria had never considered him to be a _rapist_ before, but that's what he was really. Gary was a very dangerous person and she wondered how she ever could untangle herself from his web.

Aria had thought the things he bought her meant he loved her. But she realised he bought her things to make her love him, Gary thought if he bought her pretty dresses and nice cars she would be his little doll. But she was so over that, she was choosing another life.

_It was 1.00am, and Ezra had almost given up… he must have looked odd to the parents of teen girls who picked up their daughters from the show, as he sat perfectly still in his car which was filled to the brim with all his worldly goods, staring off into the distance._

_Then he saw her, walking slowly towards his car. He knew all was not as he would wish as soon as he saw her. Aria's hands were devoid of luggage or personal possessions and she was not dressed for travel. But she was here, that must mean something._

_Ezra stepped out of his car, and Aria made her way towards him. The night sky had broken into a light rain, and she noticed his hair was damp._

_"Hey Ezra," she said softly, smiling at him._

_"Ready to go?" he asked, equally softly, worried for her reply._

_"Ezra, I can't leave Gary yet," Aria said._

_Ezra's heart broke but he tried to conceal it as he croaked, "Yeah okay, I respect your decision…you won't see me again."_

_Aria shook her head, and said,_

_"No Ezra you're not listening. I'm not ready to leave Gary yet, because I don't want to simply leave him. I want to make him pay and you're going to help me."_

_Ezra in great relief and joy picked up Aria in a hug, and she repeated softly in his ear,_

_"We're going to make him pay for what he's done to me. Gary is going to jail."_


	10. Chapter 10

They seemed to always end up in secret meetings in cars these days, it reminded Ezra of the initial days of their relationship, when no-one could know because he was her teacher. But now they were hiding because of just one man, Gary.

"So, you want to put Gary in jail?" Ezra asked breaking the tense silence that filled his car.

"Yeah, but I figure I need evidence… so I probably need to stick around for a bit to get that…" Aria replied.

Ezra having not witnessed the full extent of Gary's behaviour, asked nervously,

"How many laws do you think he has broken?"

Aria shook her head and looked down,

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about it all."

"Would it help if you just wrote them down?" Ezra asked slowly.

When Aria nodded he opened the glove compartment beside her and retrieved his pen and notepad. Aria took them, her hand shaking and began to write. After what seemed like a great deal of time, Aria slowly handed him his notebook back, opened on the page which she had written on.

Aria looked away, out of the window unable to witness Ezra's reaction to the list. His eyes widened in shock as he comprehended the long list, taking a deep breath he began to read the list:

"_Harassment, Possession of drugs, Distribution of drugs, Infliction of emotional distress, Embezzlement (?), Fraud (?), Voyeurism, Sexual Assault, Battery, Rape."_

Ezra clenched his fists, he was going to kill Gary. Screw taking him to court. He breathed in sharply, trying to hold in his anger. Slowly and delicately he asked Aria,

"Aria… did these things… did they happen more than once?"

She turned to face him, and did everything in her power to hold back her tears,

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"I'm so sorry," Ezra said softly, "I'm so sorry, Aria." He reached an arm across the console of the car to wrap it around her comfortingly.

She recomposed herself and looked him straight in the eye,

"You have nothing to be sorry about. But I need your help," she said, keeping calm, "He controls everything I do, I can't seek legal help on my own. Gary reads my phone-bill and internet history, I don't have access to my own money unless I go through him. I know this is a big ask, but you're going to have to help me get access to lawyers if I'm going to do this."

"Of course I'll help you. God knows I would kill him with my bare hands if I thought it would help you," he said angrily.

Aria sighed,

"Ezra please you have to stay calm, I want him in jail and you starting a fight with him is going to risk that," she stated.

Ezra swallowed, not at all happy with that response but he contained his initial reaction of violence and nodded, looking down at the list she had written in her shaky script.

"What are the question marked accusations?" he asked her.

"I don't see any of my money and what I do get access to is far less than what I reckon it should be. But I can't prove any of this, and I'm not a lawyer. I need a lawyer," she stated firmly.

He nodded,

"I agree, but first let's get you out of here. Do you want to get your stuff?" Ezra suggested.

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes startled,

"I'm not leaving yet Ezra, didn't you hear me?" Aria asked him, "We need evidence and I'm well-placed to get it, if I leave then he'll know. He'll destroy all his papers and manipulate people. He's good at that."

She looked almost tearful as Ezra looked at her in disbelief. He wasn't going to let her be hurt by Gary one more time, there was no way.

Ezra looked at the pleading look in Aria's eyes, and replied,

"Fine but I'm keeping my job too and sticking to you like glue, and if I see him hurting you I will intervene," he continued after Aria gave him a reproachful look, "I get you want to gather evidence but there is no way I'm going to stand by and let him abuse you again."

She bit her lip but nodded reluctantly, Aria noticed a change in Ezra's demeanour. He had become very solemn, his head was bowed and he spoke slowly and softly as though mourning at a funeral. She stared at him, observing how his blue eyes had lost their glint, suddenly Ezra looked very old and very sad.

Slowly he raised his hand to stroke her cheek gently,

"I'm so sorry," he repeated, his voice was hushed and he almost looked on the verge of crying.

Aria however moved she was by Ezra's emotion, could not afford to be weakened by being overcome with her own feelings and so shook her head,

"No. No-one else should be sorry except Gary. It's time to take action," she said determinedly, aware that she sounded slightly like a camp superhero.

Listening to her words he seemed to compose himself and drew himself up straight,

"Let's do it."

Ezra could not sleep that night; he wanted to, but every time he closed his eyes horrifying images filled his brain. Ezra saw Aria screaming, screaming for a towering figure to stop hurting her and crying for someone to come help her, but he could not get to her no matter how hard he tried she never got closer to her. He wondered why his own brain chose to torture him in such a dreadful way.

He decided he would be best to not sleep and to spend his night productively. By 4am that morning he had a plan formulated and was finally able to sleep. But not for long as he received a phone call at 9.05 which awoke him from his slumber.

A familiar yet unfamiliar voice demanded down the phone,

"Ezra I got your email, is this a joke?"

Ezra had been expecting the call, yet was still surprised to hear her voice after all those years. He breathed in slightly, preparing to have to do a lot of defensive explanation.

"No Spencer, it's not."

**Earlier that morning...**

Spencer Hastings sat in her New York office in shock. She had just received the strangest email.

_"Dear Spencer,_

_This is weird but it's also important. This is Ezra Fitz…"_

She had almost spat her coffee out whilst reading this, she hadn't seen Ezra Fitz since before college. Why on earth was he contacting her?

_"I need an attorney… well not specifically for me. It's for Aria, she really needs help and honestly I think it needs to be you. __You loved her once..."_Spencer was close to shutting down the email there and then. She had grown to resent Aria; the girl had betrayed the trust of her three friends and then swanned off to become a bratty popstar. Besides they had gone through stuff; she and Hanna and Emily, and Aria had never checked in to hear even the most minor of problems. Sure they had been pissed at her for helping –A, but they had been soul-sisters and they would have forgiven her. But Aria hadn't wanted their forgiveness, she had blanked their calls, emails and even their letters. It had taken a number of years but eventually the girls gave up on their former friend.

Spencer couldn't understand why Ezra of all people would be helping her. Spencer could still remember his expression the night Aria had shattered his heart, she couldn't imagine anything would be able to make up for the pain he had clearly felt at her rejection.

It was true Spencer had loved Aria above all her friends. _"I used to love her"_ Spencer spoke aloud to herself, beginning to read the next section of the email

_"…I know you've probably read, seen and heard things that make you think Aria is living a life of luxury and fun. Please believe she's not. She's need help Spencer, if you had seen what I've witnessed her go through you would know. She needs a lawyer that she can rely on, who's not going to gossip and who will win for it. I don't want to tell you the story over email, can we please meet up? Please call me to set something up…"_

Spencer sat for some time, trying to decide whether or not she would call Ezra Fitz. In the end she decided that she owed it to her old friend to phone him, even if it was a message of rejection.

….

"No Spencer it's not a joke," Ezra sighed down the phone.

"Okay then have you gone crazy over the past six years? What makes you think I'd ever want to talk to Aria Montgomery ever again, never name represent her in court?" Spencer demanded incredulously.

Ezra had been expecting such a reaction and calmly stated,

"Like I said in my email you loved her. I felt the same way as you do now, until recently I hated Aria."

There was a pause,

"What changed?" Spencer asked with genuine curiosity.

"I recently encountered her again and when I heard her story, I saw the real Aria again and not the version she puts across to everybody else," Ezra said sounding a little emotional, "She's been through so much."

To his surprise, Ezra heard Spencer laugh wryly down the phone,

"You poor fucker," she laughed dryly, "You're in love with her again, aren't you? Jesus Fitz, I'd have thought her intentionally ripping your heart out would have put you off the girl, but I guess not. Alright I'll meet you, but only because I feel sorry for you Ezra, not because I feel sorry for her."

Ezra smiled at her answer and ignored the sentiments which preceded it. They set a date to meet up in New York at a restaurant they both knew in the Upper East Side.

...

**A few days later**

Spencer Hastings was not totally emotionless, despite what her courtroom opponents might perceive. Although she was a tough career woman she had time for her passions; she had re-built a healthy relationship with her family in recent years, she had kept up her close friends from Rosewood and she had even kept Toby in the picture. Spencer pretty much had her shit together.

She guessed that's why she was here, outside an Upper East Side Vietnamese restaurant smoking a cheap cigarette, because of her emotions. Ugh, but it was stupid, she thought, it was stupid to be here to help the person whose actions had made her take up smoking in the first place.

Spencer was contemplating going home, when she caught sight of a very familiar face. Spencer didn't know what she had expected Ezra Fitz to look like but she had not expected him to look _exactly the same_ as when she had last seen him.

In other circumstances Spencer would have ran straight over to hug him, but given his request she felt a little pissed off at him, and instead opted for a demure kiss on the cheek by way of greeting.

"Hello Spencer," he said.

"Hello Ezra," she said.

They sat in the restaurant, a little awkwardly at first, then after a while, she exhaled by way of preparation so that her full fringe fluttered off her forehead, and said,

"Tell me everything please Ezra."

So he did. He told her how Aria had smashed his heart, a tale which resonated with Spencer but she had experienced something similar. He told her how he had rebuilt his life; found a job, found a home, found a new girlfriend. Then Ezra told her about his reasons for taking the article about Aria.

"I hated her," he told Spencer, "Or at least I hated who I thought she was. I'm so ashamed of that Spencer, please know that. I'm so sorry for hating her, now I know what she's gone through."

"What has she gone through?" Spencer asked, a little cynically.

And she listened as Fitz continued with his tale of meeting this new popstar Aria. And her manager. And how he had realised she was hurt. And that he had grown more and more sympathetic to her. And how she had spilled her heart to him.

Spencer would be lying if she didn't admit she had been a little moved by Ezra's tale. It was hard not to be with his sincere blue eyes, and sad puppy-dog face, and tragic tone of voice indicating that her though Aria's story was a true tragedy, worthy of the Greeks even. But the cynic in Spencer still dominated, and when he finished the tale, she said slowly.

"You're in love with her Ezra, aren't you?"

"You already asked me that," he replied irritated, "And I don't see what it's got to do with anything."

"Oh sweetheart," Spencer laughed and said, "It has everything to do with it."

"How?" Ezra retorted angrily.

"Do you not think it's a little bit convenient that she "couldn't" contact any of us ever because of –A, and now this guy she is screwing "won't allow her" to leave her career as a famous popstar?" Spencer replied, "No, you believe every word that comes out of her lying mouth, because you think she's your soulmate."

Ezra felt angry at Spencer's ignorance, but managed to keep his fury under wraps and stated sadly,

"Spencer he abuses her."

Spencer gazed at Ezra, sadness made him look so much older than his thirty years. She shook her head,

"She _claims_ he abuses her. I'm sorry Ezra but all she cares about is herself, that's all she ever cared about. If she really cared she'd meet me in person."

With that, Spencer stood, turned on her heel and walked straight into…

"Ar… Aria?"

"I do care Spencer."

**Ahh okay so that was the most clichéd, soap opera like ending I've ever written! Sorry I haven't been updating regularly, I was very busy/ I had writer's block! Thanks for all the positive reviews. This chapter was kinda slow, sorry!**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Spencer I do care more than you know," the blonde girl said to Spencer, although others might not identify this Barbie doll with the quirky girl that had gone to Rosewood High, Spencer knew it was Aria.

It was those eyes, those solemn hazel eyes. Later Spencer was unable to identify why exactly she had sat back down when she had been convinced that she was going to walk out, but if she was truthful it was something in Aria's eyes, sadness, that prompted her to stay in the restaurant.

Spencer resumed her seat at the table and gazed up at her famous ex-best friend, Aria still looked solemn as she said,

"Unlike Ezra, I thought you would be less than keen to take on my case. So I decided I needed to find some sort of evidence for you. I know this is only a small bit, but I found some financial documents I think you might find compelling."

Aria handed a small pile of pages to Spencer who began reading the pages with deadly precision to detail.

Ezra hoped Spencer was convinced, given the amount of work it had taken to get that one bit of evidence.

**Previously that week…**

Ezra had been completely serious when he said he wasn't leaving Aria's side whilst she remained working for Gary. The only issue was how to do this without Gary thinking he was trying to "screw his girl". Aria had been equally as serious when it came to her vow to find evidence to implicate Gary.

When Aria had learnt that Ezra was arranging a meeting with Spencer, she knew that her former friend would want evidence before even talking to them. Aria thought it would be easiest to find evidence of his financial misdeeds before anything else. Raymond, Gary's accountant, would be easy enough to distract and Aria knew exactly how.

Raymond was notoriously flirty; not in a bad or threatening way particularly… he just loved flirting with an attractive partner.

"It would be the perfect way to distract him while I get the papers detailing the accounts," Aria told Ezra excitedly.

"Wait, I thought you were distracting Raymond?" Ezra asked, confused.

Aria laughed slightly, "_Me?_ Distract _Raymond_, no Ezra you'll be doing that particular job," she said.

Needless to say Ezra wasn't particularly thrilled that he'd be doing the task of distracting Raymond however he reluctantly agreed, knowing the necessity of the evidence.

Together Aria and Ezra worked exactly when the accountant left his office unlocked, and realised the prime opportunity for Aria to sneak in was when Raymond went to the toilet.

Aria would try to seize the papers as quickly as possible, but to give her enough time Ezra would have to hold up Raymond in the corridor.

….

On the afternoon on the mission, the duo were staked out on the floor above Raymond's office over-looking his door.

"How does one even _flirt_?" Ezra asked, as though he'd never heard the word before. They were preparing to enact their plan and he was having last minute doubts about his role.

Aria sighed. "Ezra Fitz, you know very well how to flirt; if I remember correctly your old tactic of pretending you played the song on the jukebox works well?"

"Hey!" He softly exclaimed, "I didn't lie, and I wasn't flirting, I just being sincere with a girl I was immensely attracted to. I'm not attracted to Raymond, how on earth do I flirt with him?"

"Ezra, just make something up, you'll learn how to fake-flirt pretty quick," Aria insisted.

"I guess I do have an experienced teacher."

Aria laughed, throwing her blonde hair back,

"So rude!" she joked, "Ezra Fitz I ought to smack you for your cheek."

They both laughed, and suddenly Ezra caught sight of a small man coming out of his office.

"Raymond's left his office, go Aria!" he urged her. She gave him a last smile and darted down the stairs.

Ezra meanwhile, remained outside the men's room on the floor above, watching out for a certain accountant whilst at the same time keeping an eye on the office door. After around 5 minutes he saw Raymond leaving the bathroom about to return to his office. Aria hadn't yet got the papers and he knew he needed to stop him catching her in the act.

"Hey Raymond!" he shouted over to the stocky man, who turned and gave him an appraising look.

"Hello… Ezra is it?" Raymond asked.

Ezra smiled, "Yeah it is, I just wanted to talk to you about…err…retirement plans!" he said, getting rather enthusiastic as he actually worked out something to talk to the accountant about.

"Erm… okay? I'm actually very busy right now, but I'll arrange a meeting with you at some point," he said sounding bored, he turned away from Ezra.

"Wait!" Ezra called, tapping Raymond's shoulder and stopping him in his tracks, "I was actually thinking we could do it over dinner some time?"

Ezra saw a flash of interest in the shorter man's eyes, but his tone remained cool,

"I have many offers of dinners, why would I want to bring you out?" he asked.

Ezra, panicking, leant forward and whispered in the older man's ear,

"I'd show you the time of your life Raymond."

Ezra was slightly proud and slightly embarrassed that he'd thought of such a thing to say, but it seemed to work.

The accountant smiled at him, "I think I'd like that," he said, and reached around Ezra to stroke his bottom. Ezra was shocked and stood there gaping.

"See you around Ezra," Raymond said with a wink,

Ezra had been so shocked he hadn't noticed Aria, who had got what she needed in Raymond's office and was now doubled over with laughter. When he had gone, Aria held up the papers triumphantly.

**...**

Yes, it had certainly taken some effort on his part to obtain the documents. He was no financial expert but Ezra was sure that Gary must have some financial dodgy dealings going on. Despite his certainty, his heart was pounding as Spencer looked up at he and Aria, having finished her reading.

"Well..." Spencer said, reluctantly, "It does seem like he's absorbing a large amount of your profits for himself, Ms. Montgomery, among other financial irregularities."

Ezra nodded, but Aria scoffed slightly, forgetting herself,

"Spence," she said covering her former best friend's hand with her own, "There's no need to call me "Ms. Montgomery", you're practically family. Besides that's my mother's name, not mine."

Spencer removed her hand from under Aria's and shook her head.

"There is a need to call you Ms. Montgomery, I'm taking on your case..." she replied.

With that statement Ezra practically scooped up Aria into a hug, in his celebratory mood he kissed her on the mouth joyfully with a loud smack. When he released her, he gave Spencer a quick peck on the cheek,

"Thank you so much."

Aria looked rather pale and said nothing.

Spencer sighed,

"Stop Ezra," she said, holding up her palm, "I'm not doing this because "we're practically family", I'm taking this because it's a good case and it'll increase my profile. I'm not doing this because I feel sorry for you. We're to have nothing more than the basic lawyer/client relationship. I am not friends with her. And certainly not _family._"

She said the word _family_ with revulsion, and normally Aria would have felt stung by the bitterness in Spencer's tone. But she wasn't offended, she was starting to believe Spencer was right about her.

The way he had embraced her told Aria that he was under the impression that that they were in some sort of romantic realised she had made Ezra fall in love with her, he was too good to love her, far too good.

...

As they walked along the brightly lit street towards Ezra's car, Aria was in solemn silence. Ezra picking up on this, softly said,

"Don't worry about Spencer, she'll come round."

Aria smiled meekly.

"It's amazing that's she's agreed to represent you. We're sure to win now," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and gently bringing her towards him. The embrace, although small, had an implied intimacy about it, and Aria felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Ezra..." she said, quietly looking at her feet as they walked along the sidewalk, "I think I might have been leading you on, and it would be wrong of me to do that. I care for you so much. But I'm not ready to be in the kind of relationship you want."

Ezra opened his mouth and closed it again. He was taken aback, a part of him had assumed that they would quickly fall back into the familiar pattern of love. He felt exasperated and so sighed deeply,

"Aria, you _are_ in a sexual relationship, so don't give me that line. Obviously you don't feel that way about me anymore. Just be honest with me," he replied.

"Okay I am sorry Ezra if I led you on," she retorted, "But I don't want to be in that sexual relationship remember?"

Ezra realised what he had said. _Shit, _he felt like a complete jerk for bringing up Gary. He felt sick for feeling jealous of Aria's abuser. Ezra exhaled.

"Of course you don't," he said, apologetically, "That was a low blow. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize," Aria said, "I've been toying with your feelings. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'd understand if you want to stop this now."

Ezra frowned,

"Stop what?" he asked.

"The lawsuit? Our plot? Working for Gary? Our acquaintance? I mean if I'm not giving you anything in return then you shouldn't help me I guess." Aria said this with no trace of irony or sarcasm, she was looking at the ground in some unknown solemn emotion. Was that shame Ezra detected on her beautiful face?

She was ashamed that she wasn't "giving anything" to him, Ezra saw this is what Aria had been reduced to, trading sexual deeds for help. Her life had been so devoid of love in the last few years that she had forgotten what kindness and friendship was.

"Aria, you don't owe me anything. Maybe you're not in love with me, but I love you. I'm not sure if it's a romantic love, or just love. But all I know is that you owe me _nothing,_" Ezra said.

Throughout this exchange they had continued walking but after hearing this declaration Aria halted.

"Do you know how long it's been since someone has loved me?" she said, looking up at him, her huge hazel eyes illuminated by the golden streetlamp, "God knows I'm a terrible person but I must have done something right to have you in my life."

She moved closer to Ezra, and licked her full lips, he could smell her vanilla scented breath.

"I'm going to kiss you," she said, "I want you to know it doesn't change what I just said but I have to. I've never wanted to kiss anyone more."

With that Aria kissed Ezra like her life depended on it. He, aware that this would be a one off opportunity to share a kiss with the girl he loved, was totally absorbed in the forbidden kiss. Perhaps they should have paid more attention to their surroundings. Particularly to the raised camera phone across the street...

**Oooh mysterious!**

**I'm struggling to strike a balance between plot and romance/humour/angst/fluff which I love! Hope I'm managing to keep the plot moving along as well as making it enjoyable! Feedback as ever is welcome!**

**A few people have asked whether this story is based upon the Kesha thing. It's actually not, hadn't heard about that when I thought up the premise of this story. But it's so interesting how fiction can echo real life! Whilst it's not based on that, I'd like to give my full support to her.**

**I also would like to give my full support to anyone affected by any issues in this story ie drug abuse, body image issues but especially those in abusive relationships. Please recognize emotional abuse as well as physical abuse. Also remember some of the ways Aria deals with it in the story, is not how you should deal with abuse. Always seek help, and never tolerate abuse of any form.**

**I'm emotionally attached to this story and it will be finished. But I'm burdened with school/work/everything else I do and struggle to update more than once a month. Please don't give up hope. I now have mapped out what I'm doing with the story so hopefully I'll be motivated to write.**

**Please read, share and review!**

**Lots of love xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

"Holy shit, Aria!" exclaimed Ezra, after she had admitted him to her hotel room after he had practically demolished the door with frantic knocks, "We're fucked! We're done for."

He thrust a newspaper at her, Aria's mouth dropped open as she read the headline;

**"EXCLUSIVE EXPOSEE ON ARIA: FROM THE NATION'S SWEETHEART TO THE NATION'S ****_SKANK_****!"**

Emblazoned upon the front of a national paper were four pictures accompanying that horrific headline. The first picture was of her kissing Ezra, you could even see his tongue in her mouth. Aria did not hardly recognize her own companions in the other three photos. But she knew them well enough to know that they were Gary's business partners. In each of these three photos she was doing a lot more than kissing these men. The pictures were so explicit, they had to blur out parts of her body, but the events were clear enough. She was clearly having sex with each of them.

Underneath each photo there was a caption, under Ezra's it read **"Ezra Fitz: The Engaged Ex"**, under the next it said **"Tom Neill: The Married Father to Be"**, the third caption said **"Wayde Riley: Three Times Her Age" **and lthe last one read **"Josh McGray: The Convicted Drug Dealer"**.

"Gary is going to kill us when he finds out Aria!" Ezra said gripping his head.

"He already knows Ezra. I don't know where he got the photo of us kissing, but those other pictures… no-one else has them," Aria said, "He took the photos, he must have got them published. They're old pictures, he just did this so that I would know that knew, oh and to completely humiliate me."

Ezra looked at her like he saw her for the first time, suddenly he turned his back to her,

"I've got to go Aria," he said. And with that he exited the hotel, leaving Aria wondering whether the newspaper article had been the final straw in making him hate her.

But Ezra had left with such speed, not because he hated Aria. He had decided he needed to confront Gary about doing that to Aria.

He walked purposefully towards Gary's hotel room, however he was interrupted by a phone-call from an unsaved number. Normally he didn't answer such calls, but this time something prompted him to pick it up.

"Hello, is this Ezra Fitz?" asked a female voice that Ezra thought he knew.

"It is. To whom am I speaking?" he asked the woman on the phone.

"This is Ella Montgomery. Ezra, tell me have you seen my daughter?"

This was a pause on the line.

"Yes I was just with her? How did you…"

"I saw that article Ezra. It's unavoidable. I recognized you and realised I still had your old number saved someone. I hoped you had kept it. I need news, is she okay?"

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Ella."

"I don't care. Is she okay? Is Aria okay?"

"Yeah she's healthy and safe. I don't really know where her head is at, but she's physically fine."

"Well that's something. Does she not think of ringing us? Her father and I haven't heard from her in four years. Did either of you not think of how devastated we would be?"

Ezra paused, "Ella it's really complicated. But I've only come onto the scene very recently, I hadn't heard from her in five years."

He heard Ella sigh on the phone,

"I don't know what excuse there is for abandoning her parents. But I just to see her. Please just bring her home to see us, please Ezra."

"She's really not herself anymore, and I think she's ashamed. But I'll try my best to get her to Rosewood. When do you want to see her?"

"As soon as possible. Today."

...

That's how Ezra ended up back in Aria's room with Spencer Hastings arguing over whether or not Aria needed to wear a blazer."She needs to make a good impression Ezra, she's not going to do that in a slutty dress," Spencer said holding out a navy blazer.

"She's meeting her family and three of her closest friends, not going on a business trip. Ella wants us to be in Rosewood ASAP, we have to hurry up and get on the road!" Ezra replied.

"Will you two stop talking about me in the third person?" Aria said, putting on her shoes, "I'm still not sure if I want to do this, and you two aren't making it any easier."

Spencer sighed, "Will you ever stop being so self-involved Aria? You haven't seen any of these people in five years, your parents are probably devastated and now _you _are not sure if you want to see them," she said, "Get over yourself."

Ezra shot Spencer a look of death,

"She doesn't mean that," he reassured Aria.

"She does," replied Aria, "And she's right. Give me that blazer, let's get going."

…

Aria's entire life seemed to revolve around covert escapes from Gary in Ezra's car. She, Ezra and Spencer had managed to get out of the hotel without bumping into the manager.

There were around 2 hours into the four hour journey; Ezra was trying to keep his eyes on the road, Aria was attempting to catch some sleep, whilst Spencer was manically texting and muttering to herself.

"Okay so we'll drive to your parents' house, stay there for approximately an hour and forty-five minutes, and drive to the brew and spend around an hour with Emily, Hanna and Alison. Then we'll get back on the road and be back at the hotel in New York for 10.15pm," Spencer proclaimed, addressing no-one in particular.

Ezra sighed, he didn't think he would have persuaded Aria to leave her hotel room if it hadn't been for Spencer, but right now he was regretting persuading her to come

But the very fact that she had decided to come indicated to Ezra that the Ice Queen was finally melting. He wanted the best for Aria, this was why he was here, listening to the over-caffeinated lawyer ramble on and on. Ezra hoped Aria could reconcile with her friends and family. She had been so unloved in these past years. It was about time they all changed that.

Ezra glanced back at his former lover (or perhaps current lover? He wasn't quite sure on that one) he knew it had taken him too long to forgive her (although, for what he had needed to forgive her for he wasn't quite sure). Spencer too, was still working on forgiving Aria; Ezra could tell that she was softening to her former friend. Ezra was worried that the Montgomerys and her friends would not forgive her at all, he couldn't bear to see Aria rejected again.

….

Soon they arrived at the Montgomery ancestral home, Aria was pale as they pulled up outside the house. Ezra felt sure he was equally as pale. Memories of covert flirting during family parties, break-ups, arguments, and of course, of Mike punching him soon rose up in his memory. It was spooky to be back here. Aria kept close to him as they made their way up the garden path, he grasped her hand for support. Ezra half expected her to pull away, but she simply squeezed his hand tightly. Spencer walked close behind and Ezra could feel her disapproval at their display of affection. He didn't care.

Aria realised her grip on his hand and raised her own right hand to ring the doorbell, before she had the chance, the door had swung open, and a weathered looking Ella Montgomery stood there gaping at her daughter.

"Aria," she almost whispered stepping closer to her daughter, "My baby girl." She stroked her daughter's cheek and then hugged her as though she'd never let go. Ella began to sob on Aria's shoulder, wailing incomprehensible phrases. Aria too was crying, only in a far more reserved fashion.

Spencer and Ezra stood awkwardly behind them, unsure what to do or say. Then their gaze was drawn to the figure of Byron who stood on the threshold to the house. He too looked emotional,

"We weren't sure if you'd actually come," he said, his eyes softening at the sight of his long-lost daughter.

Then he caught sight of Ezra and Spencer standing behind his wife and daughter,

"Nice to see you again Spencer, thanks for this," Byron said appreciatively. Ezra thought he noticed Byron's soft kindness harden as he turned to him, "And Ezra, it's been a long time."Eventually Ella stopped crying and the three of them were led inside Aria's childhood home. Little had changed over the past five years.

Mike was in the sitting room and he greeted his big sister with a hug and a grin as though they had seen each other the day before.

They all awkwardly sat down on the couches, with Aria in her own armchair, facing the other five people.

"I can't believe it's really you," Ella said, addressing her daughter, "Every day for five years I kept thinking you'd walk through that door, but you never did."

"You look so different," Mike said, a little bluntly.

"I think we need to talk about all that's happened during these last few years," Byron said, his face a lit grim looking, "But I think we could all do with coffee. Ezra will you help me?"

Ezra looked at Aria's father in surprise, he had been throwing the younger man dirty looks the whole time they sat there, and so Ezra was shocked by this request.

"Err… okay," he said, following Byron towards the kitchen.

As he lifted five cups from the Montgomery cupboard, Byron revealed the true reason for this request.

"So you hid Aria from us?" Byron asked Ezra, staring him out like a lion stalking its pray.

"What…no?" Ezra stuttered.

Byron sighed and stepped closer to Ezra, "It's very predictable of you Fitz; you take her away from her family so you can have her all to yourself. She might have been dead, we didn't know where she was, and you did. You could have told us," he said.

"Byron… I didn't know where she was… I really didn't know her until recently…"Ezra stammered.

Byron's jaw muscle twitched,

"It looked like you had got to know her again."

Ezra was momentarily confused,

"What?"

"I saw those pictures Fitz; you knew her well enough to shove your tongue down her throat, and… god knows what else."

Byron clenched his fists.

"I wasn't taking advantage of her Byron," Ezra said.

And then Byron swung his fist, it made contact with Ezra's face, he yelled out. Ezra clutched his lip in pain.

"Byron!" Ella came running, with Aria, Spencer and Mike in tow. They had obviously heard the kerfuffle.

"Dad! What did you do?" Aria cried.

Byron was panting and Ezra's lip was bleeding but the two men maintained aggressive eye contact. Ezra was the one to break it, he looked at Aria who seemed visibly upset.

"I think Spencer and I should go, we need to leave you and your family to talk," Ezra said, sounding surprisingly calm, "Aria we'll come back for you in an hour."

With that he left, wondering why every time he visited the Montgomery home he seemed to get punched by one of the family members.

…..

Half an hour later and Aria had recounted the last half decade to her family. She had told them almost everything. Although when it came to explaining the pictures published in the newspapers she had noticed her father go red, and had decided not to dwell too much on that particular aspect of Gary's abuse. It was odd, she thought she'd be more ashamed. But Aria no longer felt shame over her past with Gary, she felt angry.

Her father looked close to tears at the end of her tale,

"I'm so sorry for everything you've gone through, my poor baby daughter," he said, his voice hushed with sorrow. He composed himself and smiled slightly, "I'm also sorry I hit Fitz. But I still think he could have told us sooner."

"Byron," Ella reprimanded him softly, "If it hadn't been for Ezra, Aria wouldn't be here with us right now."

"Mom, Dad there's no point arguing over things done," Mike interjected, "I bet Aria wants to hear some of our news. Pretty big things have happened while you've been gone…"

…..

The hour ended much too soon for Aria's liking, she said goodbye to her family with bear hugs and promises of return visits.

She was beyond thrilled to have them be so willing to welcome her back into their midst (even if her mother did look at her like she was going to cry and her father had punched Ezra), she practically bounced to Ezra's car, where a scowling Spencer was holding a bag of frozen peas to Ezra's lips while he drove.

"Hm'd hmm mo?" Ezra mumbled through the bag of frozen vegetables.

Aria looked at him in confusion, "Pardon?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "He asked how it went."

"Oh," said Aria, a smile lighting up her face, "Yeah it went really well. Mike and Mona are getting married in the spring. I got my invite."

She held up an elegantly wrapped scroll. Spencer smiled,

"That's great Aria," she said with no trace of sarcasm to her voice.

Spencer, as though mentally reprimanding herself for her moment of friendliness towards Aria, arranged her face back into a scowl, and said,

"You'd better start driving Ezra, we're going to be late."

….

And before Aria knew it she was sitting in The Brew with Hanna, Emily, Alison and Spencer looking at her expectantly. Ezra had discreetly excused himself and was now chatting enthusiastically to the new manager of The Brew.

Each girl wore a different expression while facing her. Hanna looked like she might cry, Emily had a blank expression that bordered on the pissed off, whilst Alison looked furious. There was a distinctly awkward silence.

"You guys know I didn't want to leave you," Aria blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Alison asked sounding incredulous.

Well, Aria thought, might as well hash out the details early in the meeting.

"I was forced to leave, -A threatened you guys if I didn't," Aria said.

"Was this before or after you betrayed us?" Emily inquired.

Aria gritted her teeth,

"I regret saying that, it was the only way I could think of to put you guys out of danger. I had to make you mad enough that you wouldn't follow me," she said.

"What evidence do you have?" Alison retorted.

"My word, and the fact that Spencer believes me," Aria replied calmly.

Alison, Hanna and Emily looked at each other, clearly unsure of how to respond. Hanna was the first to reply,

"Well that's good enough for me," Hanna said, shrugging. Her tone changed to a conspiratorial whisper, "So tell us, did you really sleep with Justin Bieber?"

"Hanna!"

"What? I read it on TMZ!"

The young women broke out in laughter and smiled at each other with old friendship. It felt right, it felt normal.

They gossiped, they laughed, they cried, they reminisced.

Ezra had clearly been trying to delay his return to the girls, but when he sat down with them he looked relieved to see the tension had been diffused.

"So Fitz," Ali said, smiling at him, "I hope you've been taking care of Aria for us, from the photo it looked like you are!"

"Err…" Ezra went red.

"Or can you not handle her now she's a mega star?" Emily asked teasingly.

"We're actually just friends," Ezra said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah right," Hanna said, "Friends who fu…"

She was interrupted by Spencer's loud snort. The girls descended into giggles, as their friend who had been quiet throughout the whole exchange mopped up coffee which she had snorted over herself with a napkin.

Ezra was sure he was a shade of deep crimson, Aria however looked unflustered and simply laughed along with her friends.

…..

On the drive back to New York; Spencer, Aria and Ezra were mostly silent. They weren't looking forward to returning to the hotel, where Aria would have to confront Gary following the article.

Typical to form, Aria was soon asleep, this time on Spencer's shoulder.

Ezra gave Spencer a bemused look from the front seat.

"What?" she asked, irritated, "I'm not going to wake her up; it's a long drive."

"You care far more than you let on Spencer," Ezra said, smiling, "You'd like to hate Aria, but you can't."

"You're ridiculous," Spencer replied dismissively, "I don't hate the girl, but I certainly don't care about her."

"Okay Spencer," he placated her, "Keep lying to yourself, but I saw your expression when she was reunited with her family. You love her."

"You're being ridiculous," Spencer repeated, sighing, "She's nothing but a client to me now."

**Okay so this story is no longer completely show compliant, hopefully that's not an issue for you guys. There wasn't a huge amount of Ezria in this, but I think it's a good chapter anyway?**

**Do you think that Spencer will ever forgive Aria? Do you think Aria will confront Gary? What did you make of the article? Are Ezria happy as friends?**

**Hope you're enjoying this story, and as ever feedback is welcome! Please review and share!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so this chapter… it's dark, really dark. It has violence (including that of a sexual nature), very strong language and references to drug use. So if it's going to upset you, don't read.**

**This chapter is upsetting but it's pivotal. I worked hard on it and hopefully you guys enjoy it. But do consider all the above warnings!**

Ezra dropped Spencer off at her New York apartment before he drove Aria and himself back to the hotel where they had been staying.

"So…what now?" Aria asked him, as they came to the junction at the different buildings of the hotel where they would have to split up to go to their rooms.

"We go to bed," Ezra said, although he knew this was not what she meant. She didn't mean immediately, she meant long-term. What was going to happen now that Gary suspected they were romantically linked?

"That's not what I mean Ezra."

"I know."

"I guess we can talk about this in the morning," she said suppressing a yawn, "I'm tired."

"Goodnight Aria, I love you," Ezra said, and without waiting for a reply turned and walked in the direction of his suite.

"I love you too Ezra," Aria murmured under her breath watching him go.

….

"Well isn't that sweet?"

A shadowy figure suddenly appeared from the darkness, and as she saw Gary's face eerily illuminated by the synthetic light of the hotel lampposts, Aria felt as though she was trapped in an old black and white thriller.

Gary menacingly stepped closer to her,

"He doesn't really love you; you know that right?" he said, leering at her, "Nobody loves you Aria, nobody loves the real you. They couldn't love you, if they had seen what you've done."

"I have people who love me Gary," Aria said defiantly, "Unlike you, you're just a bully."

"_Ooh poor little baby Aria!_" he cooed mockingly, "_Big Gary is bullying her! Aw the poor baby!_"

His voice changed back to its normal cold tone,

"Please Aria, leave out the sympathy act. Everyone knows you still love me, but I don't love you. Never have, never will," he stated, "You're fun to play with, and so easy to manipulate. But _love_ you? I couldn't."

He stepped close to her so that he was pressed up against her front, he wrapped an arm around her waist so that she was fixed in her current stance and suddenly Aria became aware of just how isolated they were in this area of the hotel grounds.

Gary leant down to look at her directly in the eye, and she cringed as his hot breath hit her face.

"I've seen you give a seventy year old a blowjob because I promised you a line of cocaine at the end of it. I've seen you fuck six men in one night and then vomit all over yourself. I've seen you screw a married woman whilst being videoed purely for my entertainment. I've seen you try to steal me away from my family."

Each accusation was like a bullet to her chest, and Aria was reduced to tears by the end. It was true, all true.

"You see Aria, how could anyone love _you_? You're disgusting, you disgust me. You made me want you, you little whore homewrecker," Gary spat at her.

Aria found the bravery to look him in the eye, she shook her head and sobbed,

"That's not true Gary."

Gary wrapped his free hand around her throat and backed Aria into the cold, white wall. She tried to scream but his hand muffled any sound that might have left her mouth.

"Are you calling me a liar, slut?" he spat, "I was going to let you go, but might as well give you something to show your little teacher boyfriend how much of a whore you are."

Gary began to bite at the exposed skin along her neck, whilst he fumbled with his belt.

No, Aria thought, I will not let this happen again. And so she fought him; she kicked and scratched and struggled. But Aria, with her petite stature was no match for his six foot strong build, and he soon restrained her.

"Aw how adorable," he said, yanking her top down so violently that it ripped, "Are you trying to save yourself for Mr Fitz. I have to say Aria, it's a bit cliché, your obsession with authority figures. Don't worry baby, you can call me "sir" whilst I fuck you."

Aria cried out in anguish as he pulled up her skirt, she could feel bruises forming on her skin. She just wanted him to let her go. Just as she was bracing herself for the worst part of Gary's attack, she suddenly was released.

Gary had clearly been pushed aside and was trying to regain his balance. Ezra stood facing him, Aria had never seen him look this angry.

"Don't fucking touch her ever again," Ezra growled at Gary, offering Aria a hand.

Gary re-buckled his belt and sneered at Ezra,

"She likes it rough Fitz, surely you know that? But clearly you don't know much about our Aria, otherwise you wouldn't be professing your love for the little whore," Gary said.

"Don't call her that!" Ezra said.

Gary tried to step closer to them, but surprising even herself, Aria shoved him away. It was surprisingly effective, as Gary was dazed from the force of Ezra's intervention and he backed off from them.

It didn't seem to deter him from attack, in fact he rashly pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed a trembling hand at them.

"What names would you like me to call her Ezra? A Coke-addict, homewrecker, little bitch, my slut? They're all true, she even likes me to call her that last one when I fuck her. I feel sorry for you Fitz, she's only good for fucking, and even that she's not very good at. She's just an unlovable, worthless whore."

Despite the outstretched gun that that he held, following this statement Ezra and Aria both moved towards Gary with fists outstretched, Ezra got there first and punched the older man, he sent an already dazed Gary flying back onto the concrete ground. He landed with a sickening thud. Aria noticed a great flood of crimson liquid spill from Gary's head, and his pupils dilated so that his grey eyes were almost completely black.

For a moment Aria and Ezra stared at the figure of Gary sprawled out on the hard concrete floor. It was Aria who broke the silence,

"Is he… Is he dead?" she asked.

"I…I…don't know," Ezra stammered.

Aria knelt beside her former lover's lifeless body and checked for a pulse. She gasped at how cold he was already, there were no signs of life.

"He's gone," she stated, "Fuck Ezra we killed him.""I killed him, you had nothing to do with it," Ezra said.

"Yes I did, I was about to hit him too. It would have been me, you just got there first. We're both guilty."

"Never mind that now. What do we do Aria?"

"Do you trust me Ezra?"

"Yes."

"Then let me make one phone call."

…..

Fifteen minutes later, a sleepy looking Spencer pulled up to the carpark of the hotel where Aria awaited her dressed in a hotel towelling robe.

"There had better be a good reason for you calling me here at 2am," Spencer said.

"You need to come see," Aria replied her face grim.

After Spencer parked her car, Aria led her to the sight of the incident. It took a lot to shock Spencer these days but she gasped aloud as she saw the body sprawled out on the tarmac. She gingerly stepped around the streams of blood which were threatening to turn the entire pavement red.

"What have you done?" she finally asked looking at Aria.

"It was me," Ezra muttered, staring at the blood-stained paving, "I killed him, not her."

"What are you going to do?"

"That's why I called you," Aria said, "I thought you know being a…"

"A lawyer?" Spencer interrupted incredulously, "I don't commit crimes Aria; I stand in court and talk about them. I don't know what to do with a body! And now you've dragged me into this fucking mess."

They just stood there looking at each other for a moment.

"Fuck," Ezra ran his hand through his hair, "Let's deal with this in the morning just let someone find his body. We can't hide the fact he's dead. Let's go inside I need a drink."

Aria and Spencer nodded grimly.

…..

Soon Aria announced she was going to bed and left Ezra and Spencer drinking solemnly in armchairs in the hotel. Finally Spencer plucked up the courage to ask Ezra what she'd been wanting to since she saw Gary's body.

"How did it happen?" she asked, "How did you do it?"

"It wasn't deliberate if that's what you're implying. I said goodbye to Aria, and we went our separate ways. When I got back to my hotel room I realised I still had her phone and decided to go give it back. Thank god I did. He…he had a gun Spencer. When I headed back the way I came. I found him attacking Aria… raping her. I pulled him off her, and he fell pretty hard. He was sort of dazed, then he started saying the worst insults you can think of. Aria shoved him and he sorted of stumbled and then pulled a gun, I think he was stoned because he couldn't point it straight. And he kept going with his insults. Not even thinking about the gun I flew at him and so did Aria. I got there first. It was just one punch I swear, but he must have been weak on his feet so he fell backwards."

"And he split his head open," Spencer finished.

"Yeah," said Ezra, taking a sip of his whiskey, "And he was dead."

…..

Spencer evidently wasn't in a fit state to drive so she decided to take up Aria's offer of staying in her hotel room. Aria had gone to bed some time ago, and so Spencer had expected her to be sound asleep when she opened the door to her hotel suite. Instead Aria was wide awake perched on her bed in fluffy pyjamas reading "Jane Eyre".

"You're still up?" Spencer asked her, shutting the door.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep," Aria said smiling (although it didn't reach her tired eyes), "I hope you don't mind sharing my king size. There's a clean pair of pyjamas there if you want them?"

"Yeah thanks. Just like the high school sleepovers huh?" Spencer said.

"Uh-huh," replied Aria, "Dead bodies and all."

Spencer giggled despite herself and Aria joined in.

"Oh my god I'm so going to hell," she said.

...

Spencer went and changed into her borrowed pyjamas which were comfy if a bit small. She sat on the other side of the huge bed facing her friend, whose face was contemplative.

"You know I am sorry he's dead," Aria said laying her head down in the pillow, "I did love him… even if he never loved me."

"Really?" Spencer asked skeptically, "For what reason? The rapes, the embezzlement, the manipulation, the adultery? Yeah Aria I can really see the beauty of your love."

Aria was silent for a moment and then turned to Spencer, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't patronize me Spencer, it was beautiful to me. I was a fool and I know that now, I was such a fool and I believed every word of it," she said her voice shaking slightly. Spencer said nothing, but simply raised her well maintained brows in disbelief. Aria noticed and continued with slight anger,

"Have you ever meet anyone who completely enchants you, Spencer? Well I was so taken in by Gary when I first met him. I remember the day I met him; I had dropped out of college and was struggling to make my rent. I had been singing in a few seedy bars to make ends meet. Then one day some other girl dropped out of this show in a posh bar called Ryello's last minute and I was asked to fill in. I did my set, and then hung out in the bar afterwards. I remember I couldn't afford to even buy a soft drink in that bar. Next thing I know this tall, good-looking man in a gorgeous suit swaggers up to me, kisses my hand, and asks to buy me a drink. He told me he thought my set was "utterly enchanting". He said his name was Gary and that he was a music scout. He gave me his card. I remember how his eyes dazzled me, and how his brief touch of my hand sent electricity through me. I told him I would consider calling him, but we both knew I would."

Spencer looked at Aria, but Aria didn't make eye contact with her. She was lost in her own story now, Spencer wondered if her old friend even realised she was still there.

"I called him the next day, and told him I wanted to accept his offer. I didn't even really know what his offer was, all I knew was that the answer was yes. Next thing I know I'm signing a contract. Then he flew me to New York, and called the best stylists and I got made over. For no particular reason except to "treat me", he said that "beautiful jewels deserved to be polished". I was flattered by that, he was devastatingly handsome. I could hardly bear to be in the same room as him the sexual tension was so great. I'd never had that, not even with Ezra; that inability to talk to someone without flushing red, and feeling nervous and aroused at the same time. I was wearing the most expensive clothes I'd ever seen that first day, but they all ended up on the floor of his office. My god, the first time we fucked… I've never felt anything like it, he was so dominant, I…"

Spencer cleared her throat, not particularly wanting to hear a pornographic description of her former best friend's first sex with her married manager,

"Is this really relevant?" she asked Aria, interrupting the woman's flow of words.

Aria looked sheepish,

"I guess not… but I suppose the point is… there were warning signs. I mean sorry to embarrass you but I was used to being the one to initiate sex. Not with Gary, he was almost too domineering. He _was_ too domineering. I started recording music and our relationship flourished. Sometimes he would call me in the middle of the night and then drive in a Porsche to some rooftop hot-tub where we'd drink a thousand dollar champagne and have sex looking over New York. Can you not see why I was utterly infatuated? Then one day at the launch of my first single, I told him I knew he was married and that it was over. But then he sat me down and tenderly explained that he and his wife couldn't stand each other anymore, but she wouldn't agree to a divorce because she was Catholic. He said they had come to an agreement that they could date whoever they wanted, and essentially their marriage was over. I remember he looked down at the floor in shame, and told me I was the only one he wanted and that he wished he could marry me. Can you imagine that I believed him? I believed he loved me, and so I kissed him. He kissed me back, and began to undress me. I pulled away, I was only 19 I was too young to be the mistress of a man in his forties. I didn't want to sleep with him anymore. But he held me down and did it anyway. Afterwards he held me and stroked my hair and told me I was beautiful and that he only wanted me, and eventually I stopped crying. I was upset at the time, but I mean I didn't consider it _rape_, I mean I started the touching so I thought it was my own fault. But it was rape, I guess?"

Spencer felt sick, "Yes Aria, that's rape," she said, her voice shaking

"Yeah well, it got slowly worse from then on. But I didn't really notice it, like I mean I never until recently believed it could be classed as "abuse". But he would be rough with me, he'd pressure me into doing things I didn't want to do, I mean that video…" Aria trailed off' "Maybe I did consent to Gary whoring me out to his business partners, he had me so drugged up I can hardly remember."

She laughed bitterly and turned to Spencer,

I bet you think I'm pathetic. Don't you?" she asked her former friend.

"No Aria… for God's sake I mean I wish you'd have just ran from him the moment he laid his hands on you. But I understand why you felt compelled to stay with him…" Spencer said slowly, propping herself up on her elbows so that she faced Aria.

Aria raised her brows, "I wish I'd got away sooner too, Spence. He's properly screwed me up."

"…Spencer, I don't know why seeing as you hate me. But I'm already telling you things I haven't told anyone, not even Ezra. So I guess I'm going to tell you something, it would totally freak Ezra out… But it's not just Gary anymore, it's me, I've changed… Ezra thinks that everything I've done over the past few years was purely due to Gary. But I've done things I'm not proud of, I've changed Spence…"

Aria took a deep breath and continued,

"Ezra thinks the body image issues, and the promiscuity were forced on me by Gary, but in reality that's me now. Those things have become my coping mechanism. Fuck, I'm an addict Spencer, Ezra thinks the drugs and alcohol are recreational, but they're not. I can't stop, I'm addicted," Aria let out a breathy sarcastic laugh, "I'm so screwed up, aren't I?"

Spencer really looked at her best friend, for possibly the first time in five years. More than anything Spencer wanted to tell Aria was she was perfect and flawless, and decidedly not screwed up. However that would be lying; the girl lying beside her was broken. Now that Spencer examined her she could see vivid scratches, bruises and bites on her fake-tanned skin, presumably from her altercation with Gary earlier that day. Aria was thin; far, far too thin. Her makeup was smeared black down her face, and her nose was slightly bleeding with a white residue on it.

So instead of denying it to Aria, Spencer wrapped her arms around the other young woman, and whispered,

"I'm so sorry Aria."

Aria lost count of how long she and her best friend sat there, clinging to each other, as though making up for all the lost years of hugs. Despite her current situation, Aria felt more content than she could remember as she embraced Spencer. It was such a relief to be reconciled with her best friend.

With a new calm, Aria pulled away from her, looked her directly in the eye, and said;

"Hopefully this will help you understand what I'm about to do next. I'm going to take control of my own and be the hero for a change. I going to save Ezra from my mess."

As Spencer looked at Aria, she realised exactly what she meant. Aria was going to take the fall for Ezra killing Gary. She was going to confess to a crime she didn't commit.

"Aria, no you can't do that. You'll go to jail," Spencer said gripping her friend's wrist.

Aria tugged her wrist away,

"Spence it's better this way. I can plead self-defence. We have all that evidence of Gary abusing me, a jury would believe that. Whereas with Ezra he just looks like he's a jealous lover, a jury would never believe him," she said firmly.

As much as it irked Spencer, she recognized the truth in Aria's sentiment from all her legal experience. She tried a different tact.

"But Aria that would still mean up to 5 years in jail, you've just reconciled with your family. It would kill them if you went to prison," she said.

"But Spencer it would kill me if I was to keep living this life," Aria said her voice shaking, "I need to get clean, I can do that in jail. My family want me alive, and if that's to happen I need to give up the drugs."

Spencer looked down at her nails,

"I'm scared for you Aria," she murmured.

Aria lifted Spencer's chin with her hand so that she could meet her eyes,

"I'm scared too Spencer, but I've got to do this. For myself, for Ezra, for my family," she said solemnly.

Suddenly Spencer enveloped her best friend in a huge hug, her tears dripped down Aria's shoulder as she rested her head there.

"I love you Aria," she murmured simply.

Aria stroked her friend's hair, and despite the tragedy of the situation, felt overwhelmed with joy, it seemed as though Spencer had finally forgiven her.

"I love you too Spencer, thank you for supporting me," she said.

Spencer sat back up, "I'll drive you to the precinct tomorrow."

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm quite proud of it, although it was tough writing the darker elements. Let me know what you think! As you can probably tell we're approaching the conclusion pretty soon so give me some feedback and I might just make last minute changes!**


End file.
